Lieben und lieben lassen
by felifischer
Summary: Spiegelstory zu "Veränderungen" von Sweet-Dreams, geschrieben aus der Sicht von Draco, DMxHP
1. Anmerkungen und Disclaimer

Meine Allererste! Jetzt wird meine allererste ff überhaupt auch noch veröffentlicht! Aber bevor ich mich an eigene Ideen gewagt habe, bin ich erst mal klauen gegangen. Natürlich hab ich vorher gefragt, von daher war es wohl eher borgen....  
  
Dies wird eine Spiegelstory von Sweet-Dreams „Veränderungen", geschrieben aus der Sicht von Draco.  
  
Wer „Veränderungen"gelesen hat, weiß natürlich schon, um was es geht und wie die Geschichte verläuft, doch ich habe mir Mühe gegeben auch neue Aspekte aus Dracos Sicht einzubauen.  
  
Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass Draco leicht... na ja, sagen wir schizophren wirken kann, aber auf jeden Fall ziemlich ooc.  
  
Mit der Kapitelunterteilung kann ich mich nicht ganz an die Unterteilungen von Sweet- Dreams halten, einfach aus den Grund, weil bei Harry im Schlafsaal wesentlich mehr passiert, aber das werdet ihr ja sicher schnell merken.  
  
Wer Fragen hat, kann sich gern an mich wenden, oder einfach „Veränderungen" lesen, da wird einiges erklärt...  
  
Außerdem natürlich noch der übliche Disclaimer: Nix mir, nix Geld... ihr versteht?  
  
Pairing wird wie das von Veränderungen R.  
  
Ansonsten... keine Ahnung, was man hier noch so schreibt.  
  
Viel Spaß!!! 


	2. Verzweiflung und Erleichterung

1. Kapitel: Verzweiflung und Erleichterung  
  
„Los, Junge, nun mach schon. Das ist doch nur ein wertloser Schlammblüter!" „Nein, Vater, ich kann das nicht. Er ist doch noch nicht einmal erwachsen, er kann uns gar nicht gefährlich werden."„Willst du erst warten, bis er groß genug ist, um dich umzubringen?"„Wir sind Zauberer, er kann uns nicht umbringen, selbst wenn er es wollte..."„Töte ihn. Sofort!"„NEIN!" Schweißgebadet wachte Draco auf. Er brauchte einige Zeit, um zu realisieren, dass er in seinem Bett in Malfoy Manor lag, und nicht, wie in seinem Alptraum, im Verlies stand und von seinem eigenen Vater unter den Imperio gestellt wurde. Nachdem sich Draco wieder beruhigt hatte, stand er auf, rief Zeus, seine wunderschöne schwarze Eule und schickte ihn mit einem Brief weg. Nach diesem Alptraum wusste er endlich, was er zu tun hatte, und er zögerte keinen Augenblick, den Brief, den er schon Tage in seinem Schreibtisch aufbewahrte, abzuschicken.  
  
Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen.  
  
Als Zeus endlich ohne den Brief zurückkam, dachte er schon, sein Plan sei geglückt, aber einige Tage später bekam er von seinem Vater mit einem glücklichen Grinsen den Tagespropheten überreicht. „Wir haben es geschafft, mein Junge!"Draco nahm die Zeitung und überflog den Artikel, den seinen Vater so glücklich gemacht hatte:  
  
Harry Potter durch Explosion getötet  
  
Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, der einst Du-weißt-schon-wen  
besiegte, wurde nun  
  
Opfer eines Angriffs von unbekannten Tätern. Vermutet wird,  
dass es  
  
sich um ehemalige Anhänger von Du-weiß-schon-wem handelt.  
Nachdem bei  
  
der letzten Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft das dunkle Mal am  
Himmel  
  
erschienen ist, scheint dies nun der nächste Streich zu sein.  
Muggel  
  
berichteten, dass kurz nachdem die Familie Dursley, die  
Pflegefamilie  
  
Harry Potters, von einem Ausflug zurück gekommen war,  
erschienen  
  
mehrere verhüllte Gestalten vor dem Haus des Ligusterwegs 4.  
  
Die Muggel beschrieben, dass die Täter lange Stäbe in den  
Händen  
  
gehalten hatten und einen merkwürdig klingenden Spruch gesagt  
hätten,  
  
bevor das ganze Haus in die Luft flog. "Es ist völlig klar,  
dass es  
  
Todesser waren", meint ein Ministeriumsabgesandter, "so viele  
Muggel  
  
können sich nicht irren."  
  
Die zwanzig Muggel, die diesen Vorfall sahen, wurden natürlich  
einem  
  
Gedächtniszauber unterzogen. "Sie halten es für besonders  
witzig",  
  
meint ein anderen Angestellter des Ministeriums und...  
  
Draco ließ den Tagespropheten fallen und hatte Mühe seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. War Zeus nicht schnell genug gewesen? Nein, Harry hatte bestimmt nicht auf ihn gehört. „Prima, Vater!"heuchelte er und lief auf sein Zimmer, wo er sich aufs Bett legte und lautlose Tränen vergoss. Die letzten Tage bis zur Schule verbrachte er in seinem Zimmer, nicht, dass es jemandem gestört hätte, seine Mutter ließ ihn in Ruhe, sie wusste nur zu gut, wie störrisch Malfoys waren, und sein Vater feierte seinen Sieg mit „Freunden". Die Hauselfen mit dem Essen wagte er nicht wegzuschicken, das hätte selbst seine Mutter gewundert.  
  
Am ersten September wurde er von seinem Vater zum Bahnhof Kings Cross gebracht, aber so richtig auf die Schule freuen konnte sich Draco nicht. Immerhin war sein Lieblingsgegner, der Junge, der lebt, nicht mehr da.  
  
Die Zugfahrt verlief wie in Trance. Draco erinnerte sich später an nichts, nicht an das Einsteigen, nicht an Crabbe und Goyle, seine beiden Gorillas, die um ihn herumscharwenzelten, nicht an die Hexe mit den Süßigkeiten und nicht an das Ankommen in Hogwarts. Wie durch einen Nebel tauchten immer wieder traurige Gesichter um ihn herum auf, die dann wieder verschwanden. Komischerweise wirkten Granger und das Wiesel, Harrys beste Freunde, nicht sonderlich traurig, das Wiesel unterhielt sich sogar fröhlich mit seinen Zwillingsbrüdern. Und so was nennt sich Freund, trauert nicht einmal ein bisschen...  
  
In der großen Halle allerdings bemerkte er ihn... Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt; der Junge, der immer noch lebt. Schlagartig erhellt sich seine Mine, als er sich mit Blaise Zabini und Victor Krum an den Tisch setzte. Doch dann... was machte Potter da? Er stand auf und kam zu ihm herüber. Wusste Potter, dass er die Warnung geschickt hatte? Wollte er sich hier, in aller Öffentlichkeit bei ihm bedanken? Aber wie sollte er das herausbekommen haben? Draco senkte den Kopf und überlegte fieberhaft, ob er sich in seinem Brief irgendwie verraten hatte. Nein, das konnte nicht... Dumbledore. Bestimmt wusste er sofort von wem der Brief kam. `Oh, ich könnte ihn...` In diesem Moment hörte er Harry mit Krum sprechen und diesem seine Eule wiedergeben. Natürlich, die Eule. Die saß schon die ganze Zeit auf Harrys Schulter, warum hatte er die nicht gesehen?  
  
„Ja, Potter, erzähl, wie unser aller Held entkommen konnte."Seine Gefühle konnte er immer noch prima verstecken. „Klappe, Malfoy"Niemand konnte seinen Namen so gut zischen wie Potter. Allein dafür, allein um seine Stimme wieder zu hören, war es wert gewesen, die Warnung zu schreiben und so den Plan seines Vaters zu vereiteln.  
  
Noch als Potter sich wieder hingesetzt hatte, starrte Draco ihn immer wieder an. Und zu seiner Überraschung starrte Harry zurück. Erst als das Wiesel etwas zu ihm sagte, drehte er sich weg, schlang schnell sein Essen herunter und folgte den anderen Gryffindor aus der Halle. Was würde Draco dafür geben, ihm zu folgen, ihm alles zu erzählen, aber dann? Würde der große Held ihn nicht auslachen, ihn lächerlich machen und ihn in der ganzen Schule blamieren? Nein, das durfte er nicht riskieren.  
  
Als Blaise ihn fragte, ob er denn endlich mit Essen fertig sei, bemerkt Draco, dass er die Häuserverteilung und Dumbledores Rede gar nicht mitbekommen hatte und sein Essen noch unangerührt vor ihm lag. Dennoch wollte er Zabini und Krum nicht warten lassen und folgte den beiden in die Kerker. Zu niemandes Überraschung waren er und Pansy Parkinson Vertrauensschüler und wussten somit das Passwort. „Drachenaugen"teilte Pansy das Passwort mit, auch die Versammlung der Vertrauensschüler im Zug schien ganz an Draco vorbeigegangen zu sein. Schnell flüchtete er in sein Zimmer, das er mit Zabini teilte. Dieser kam gleich nach ihm herein. „Wir sollten uns ein neues Passwort überlegen, meinst du nicht auch? Pansy scheint das alte herausgefunden zu haben." Draco nickte nur. „Was ist denn mit dir los?"fragte Blaise. „Nichts, alles in Ordnung."„Nun sag schon, hast du dir endlich eingestanden, dass du in ..."„Wie wär's mit Schwertklinge?"unterbrach Draco seinen Zimmerkameraden, bevor dieser noch aussprach, was ihm in den Ferien schmerzlich bewusst geworden war. „Schwertklinge klingt gut. Nehmen wir."Blaise änderte das Passwort und legte sich dann in sein Bett. „Nun erzähl mal, du warst heute schon den ganzen Tag so komisch, und dann in der großen Halle, da warst du wie ausgewechselt. Wenn du da auch noch gelächelt hättest, hätten dich alle für verrückt erklärt. Ultrastarke Stimmungsschwankungen heißen auch für einen Slytherin nichts Gutes."Draco ignorierte ihn, ging ins Bad und legte sich dann in sein Bett. Gut, dass Slytherins Doppelzimmer hatten, in einem Schlafsaal hätte er sich jetzt nicht vor der Antwort drücken können. Er drehte sich um und zog die Vorhänge zu. „Gute Nacht, Zabini."„Nacht, Malfoy." Was Harry jetzt in diesem Moment wohl macht? Wahrscheinlich sitzt er in seinem Zimmer, mit seinen anderen Gryffindor- Freunden und sie machen sich Gedanken, wer ihm den Brief geschrieben haben könnte. Mit seinen Gedanken immer noch bei Harry schlief er ein. 


	3. Von Jahrespartnern und Verrätern

2. Kapitel: Von Jahrespartnern und Verrätern  
  
Was er geträumt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr sagen, es war aber kein Alptraum. Sein Blick ging in Richtung Leibesmitte und er erkannte, dass es ein sehr schöner Traum gewesen sein musste. Verdammt, warum musste mich auch unbedingt Zabini wecken, der hat das bestimmt mitgekriegt. „Na, Malfoy, wieder mal von..."„Ach, halt´s Maul."zischte Draco und verschwand unter die kalte Dusche.  
  
Blaise wartete trotzdem auf ihn, und als er fertig war, gingen sie mit Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle in die große Halle zum Frühstück.  
  
Dort teilte Snape ihnen auch gleich ihre Stundenpläne aus, und Draco musste schlucken. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, fast alles mit den Gryffindor zusammen. Warum? Da bemerkte er, dass das goldene Trio die Halle verließ und sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht machte. Ein Blick auf seinem Stundenplan verriet ihm, dass sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machten, sie hatten jetzt zusammen mit Slytherin eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape. Nur gut, dass dieser schon im letzten Jahr seinen Slytherin das Passwort für den Verbindungsraum gegeben hatte, so konnten sie wesentlich schneller zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen gelangen. Und deshalb holte er sich noch ein Brötchen, welches er erst noch aß, bevor er sich mit den anderen Slytherin auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke machte.  
  
So saßen sie schon längst im Klassenzimmer, als die Mannschaft von Gryffindor endlich ankam. Und Snape schien auch nicht besonders begeistert zu sein, dass alle pünktlich waren. „Bleiben sie gleich stehen."rief dieser. Dann erzählte er etwas von Hauspartnern und Dumbledores Einteilung, und Draco konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Ein Jahr lang sollte er mit einem dieser blöden Gryffindor- Schüler zusammen arbeiten? Hoffentlich nicht Granger oder das Wiesel, und vor allem nicht... „Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter..."Mehr bekam Draco nicht mit. Jetzt musste er auch noch im Unterricht aufpassen, was er sagte, um seinem Jahrespartner nichts zu verraten. Erst das mit Zabini, jetzt auch noch im Unterricht; bald musste er sich überall verstellen und den braven Slytherin spielen. Na toll. Draco rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, damit Harry sich setzen konnte.  
  
„Hoffentlich bekomme ich wegen dir jetzt keine schlechte Note in Zaubertränke!"„Keine Sorge, nach vier Jahren Einschleimen wird er die die Noten doch schenken." Bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, ging Snape seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach, Potter quälen. „Potter, was ist der Unterschied zwischen Avien- und Auienwurzel?"Zu aller Überraschung konnte Harry diese Frage beantworten, und auch, welchen Trank sie dieses Schuljahr brauen sollten. Vielleicht war Potter in Zaubertränke doch nicht so schlecht, wie er gedacht hatte? Aber nach diesen zwei Stunden konnte er sich seine Frage selbst beantworten, Potter war sogar noch schlechter, als er gedacht hatte. Sie sollten einen einfachen Lachtrank brauen, aber wenn er Potter nicht des Öfteren auf seine Fehler hingewiesen hätte, wäre so ziemlich das selbe passiert wie bei Longbottom, bei ihm und Millicent Bullstrode war der Trank bereits nach zwei Minuten in die Luft geflogen, weil sie die Fliegwurzblätter vergessen hatten. Und bei ihrem zweiten Ansatz war der Kessel explodiert, weil sie nicht in der richtigen Art gerührt hatten, statt links haben die beiden rechts herum gerührt.  
  
Von Bullstrode hatte Draco ja noch nie viel gehalten, aber mit Longbottom zusammen zu arbeiten, war eine harte Strafe, selbst für sie.  
  
Und Blaise Zabini? Der musste mit dem Wiesel arbeiten. Na, das konnte heiter werden.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Wahrsagen, wieder mit den Gryffindor. Und wieder war diese blöde Jahrespartnerarbeit gefragt. „Also los, sag mir meinen Tod voraus."Harry streckte ihm seine Hand hin. Sanft nahm Draco die ihm angebotene Hand und öffnete sein Buch. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er Harrys Handlinien nach und war selbst überrascht, wie weich dessen Haut war. Nur leider sah er keine Ähnlichkeiten mit den Linien in seinem Buch, und da kam auch noch Trewlaney und wollte kontrollieren, wie sie sich machten. Nur gut, dass er so ziemlich wusste, was sie hören wollte. „Potters Lebenslinie ist ziemlich kurz", Trewlaney nickte. Prima, das klappt ja soweit schon ganz gut. „Und hier sieht man, "Draco deutete auf eine Stelle in der Handmitte „dass er in seiner Kindheit einen großen Verlust erleben musste..."Nach einigen weiteren Ausführungen gab sich die Lehrerin zufrieden und ging weiter. Jetzt war Potter an der Reihe. Erleichtert stellte Draco fest, dass der große Potter auch keine Ahnung von Handlesen hatte, und er machte das noch schlechter als er selber. „Du hast einen verwirrenden Charakter."Tolle Aussage, Potter. Wirklich. Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. „Wann machen wir eigentlich diesen Vita- Trank?"Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. Hatte er was falsch gemacht? Nein, ich denke, er hat von mir erwartet, dass ich ihn bei Trewlaney verpetze. Dieser Junge ist doch so einfach zu durchschauen... Sie verabredeten sich für Samstag in der Bibliothek. „Und sei pünktlich, sonst muss ich dich töten. Und das wäre ein so furchtbarer Verlust für diese Welt."„Ja, und warum sollte ich nicht jeden Monat von irgendwem getötet werden wollen. Eine Explosion ist doch noch zuwenig."„Stimmt, ohne die Warnung wärst du jetzt tot."Im selben Moment hätte Draco sich ohrfeigen können. Da versuchte er alles, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und dann passierte ihm so ein Fauxpas. Harry starrte ihn an, schien aber zum Glück nichts bemerkt zu haben. Ein Hoch auf die Dummheit der Gryffindor!  
  
Als Harry nach der Stunde keine Anstalten machte, sich zu Pflege magischer Kreaturen zu machen, sondern immer noch auf seinem Platz blieb, machte sich Draco auf zu Hagrids Hütte. Der neue Lehrer für dieses Fach war wohl Professor Lupin, dieser Werwolf, und sein schwarzer Hund saß dicht neben ihm. Wieder etwas, was er bei der Eröffnungsrede von Dumbledore nicht mitbekommen hatte. „Gibt's sonst noch irgendwelche Neuerungen, von denen ich wissen müsste?" fragte er Blaise Zabini, der neben ihm ging. „Na ja, gut aufgepasst hast du ja nicht, oder? Also, der ältere Bruder von Ron Weasley ist hier, und bewacht zusammen mit Hagrid eine Sicherheitswall oder so etwas rund um Hogwarts, damit niemand ohne Erlaubnis hier herein kann. Und dass mein Vater Verteidigung lehrt, weißt du ja auch schon. Und Professor Lupin hast du jetzt auch gesehen. Ansonsten gibt es nichts Neues! Doch, hab ich doch fast vergessen, Madame Hooch bekommt ein Kind, und deshalb übernimmt Oliver Wood den Flugunterricht und das Quidditch. Aber das war's auch."Wieso immer diese Gryffindor? Lupin war ein Gryffindor, Wood auch und der Bruder vom Wiesel doch hundertprozentig auch. Scheinbar hatte Dumbledore ein Faible für Gryffindors. Und dieser schwarze Hund... Draco würde seinen Besen essen, wenn das nicht Sirius Black ist.  
  
*************flashback************  
  
„Sieh mal, wen wir hier haben."Lucius klang erfreut, als er zusammen mit Peter Pettigrew das Anwesen betrat, „meinen Sohn und Erben." Draco, der gerade auf seinem Spielzeugbesen ein paar Runden drehte, landete dicht neben seinem Vater. „Was gibt's, Vater?"Er hatte schon früh gelernt, dass er seinem Erzeuger besser den nötigen Respekt entgegenbrachte, seine Strafen konnten fürchterlich sein.  
  
„Draco, das ist Peter Pettigrew, er war ein enger Freund der Potters, die ja jetzt leider nicht mehr unter uns weilen."Beide brachen in höhnisches Gelächter aus. „Komm jetzt, Sohn, wir gehen ins Haus, da kannst du dich gleich mit meinem Freund unterhalten."Schon Klein- Draco fiel auf, dass sein Vater das Wort Freund merkwürdig betonte.  
  
„Sag mal, Draco, stimmt es, dass du der Erbe des Malfoy- Besitzes bist," schmeichelte sich Pettigrew ein. „Ja, ich bin das einzige Kind meiner Eltern." „Wollen wir nicht eine Runde zusammen auf deinem tollen Besen drehen, Dray?" Peter streichelte Draco über die blonden Haare...  
  
*************flashback************ In den Tagen, die Pettigrew bei den Malfoys wohnte, unterhielt er Draco immer mit Geschichten aus seiner Schule, und so erfuhr Draco auch, dass die Rumtreiber Sirius Black, James Potter und Peter selbst unregistrierte Animagi waren, um bei Vollmond bei ihrem Werwolffreund Remus Lupin bleiben zu können. 


	4. Von Linyinwins und Gefühlen

3. Kapitel: Von Linyinwins und Gefühlen  
  
„Nun, kann mir jemand sagen, was Linyinwin sind?", begann Lupin seinen Unterricht. „Katzen mit Flügeln, die Gefühle orten können", rutschte es Draco heraus. „Gut, 10 Punkte für Slytherin."Also drehte sich ihr Thema um Linyinwins. Nachdem jedes Duo (Jahrespartner, versteht sich) ein Linyinwin hatte, durften sie auch schon gehen. Draco bemerkte, dass Harry sich noch mit Professor Lupin unterhielt, wurde dann aber von Pansy mit sich gezogen. „Du weißt sicherlich schon, dass ich angefangen habe zu malen, oder, Draco? Würdest du mir vielleicht mal Model stehen? Nur immer Millicent malen, mag ich nicht."„Pansy, nein, ich würde nicht mal für dich Model stehen. Aber ich sag Crabbe und Goyle Bescheid, die machen das sicherlich gern."grinste Draco. Crabbe und Goyle würden es noch nicht einmal merken, dass Pansy sie malen würde, sie würden das für ein neues Spiel halten, bei dem der, der sich zuerst bewegt, verliert. Womit hatte er das verdient?  
  
Nach dem Abendessen zogen sich Draco und Pansy in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, und Draco erklärte seinen Gorillas das neue Spiel. Wie erwartet waren sie begeistert und setzen sich in Pose, Pansy holte glücklich ihre Farben und die anderen Slytherin konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Draco zog sich mit dem Linyinwin in sein Zimmer zurück und legte sich aufs Bett. Zuerst versuchte er noch, sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, aber irgendwann schlief er ein. Das sanfte Schnurren der kleinen Katze auf seinem Rücken nahm er nicht mehr wahr.  
  
„Töte ihn, sofort!"„Nein, Vater, niemals."„Gut, wenn du es nicht anders willst... IMPERIO"Draco spürte, wie jede Verantwortung von ihm abfiel und erhob seinen Zauberstab. Er wollte das nicht tun, er wollte diesen jungen Muggel nicht töten, aber konnte den Fluch seines Vaters nicht abwerfen. „Töte diesen Schlammblüter!"Wie durch einen Schleier konnte er sich selber sehen, einen kleinen neunjährigen Jungen, der seinen Zauberstab erhob und die tödlich Worte murmelte „Adava Kedavra"Der Muggel sank ihn sich zusammen und zeitgleich fiel auch der Imperio seines Vaters von ihm ab. „Warum hast du das getan?"schrie Klein- Draco. „Nur um zu sehen, ob du die Unverzeihlichen kannst, mein Junge"grinste sein Vater. „Einfach nur so zum Üben!" Der Rest der Unterhaltung bekam Draco nicht mehr mit, schreiend wachte er auf und blickte direkt in die sanften Augen des kleinen silbernen Linyinwins.  
  
„Weißt du, was ich geträumt habe?"Das Linyinwin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Nacht für Nacht denselben Alptraum. Mein Vater stellt mich unter den Imperio und lässt mich einen Muggel töten. Und ich war doch nicht einmal erwachsen. Wie kann er von seinem Kind erwarten, dass es damit fertig wird, jemanden getötet zu haben?"Draco musste mit den Tränen kämpfen.  
  
Das Linyinwin schmiegte sich an ihn und maunzte. „Ja, mein Kleiner, du hast so Probleme nicht, du kennst so Probleme nicht, oder?"Mit der Katze im Arm schlief er ein, und dieses Mal kehrte er nicht in den Kerker zu seinem Vater zurück.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen bekam er eine Nachricht von Snape, ihrem Hauslehrer. „ Mister Malfoy, wie sie sicher wissen, ist Mister Flint nicht mehr hier, und unser Quidditch- Team hat deshalb keinen Kapitän. Ich beauftrage sie hiermit, eine Versammlung der Spieler einzuberufen, damit ein neuer Kapitän gewählt werden kann."Schnell ging er zu den anderen Spielern und verabredete ein Treffen am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Der Vormittag verging relativ schnell, in Verwandlungen schaffte nur Draco es, sein Nadelkissen in einen Igel zu verwandeln. Überlegen grinste er Potter an, dessen Igel immer noch deutliche Spuren eines roten Stoffüberzuges zeigte. Dieser Junge konnte auch wirklich gar nichts.  
  
Beim Mittagessen fiel ihm auf, dass kein Linyinwin etwas aß. Anders seins. Die kleine Katze saß auf seinem Schoß und fraß begeistert, was er ihr vorhielt. Abwesend kraulte Draco sie hinter den Ohren; das Linyinwin schnurrte begeistert und machte sich dann über seinen Teller her. Da hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass ihn jemand beobachtete. Er hob seine Augen und blickte direkt in die grünen Augen von... Harry Potter. Der Junge am Nebentisch beobachtete entgeistert, wie er ihr Linyinwin fütterte. Draco lächelte ihn an. Wie aus einer Starre erwacht schüttelte sich Harry und wendete sich wieder seinem Teller zu. Kurze Zeit später bemerkte Draco wieder diesen Blick, aber diesmal reagierte er nicht, sondern streichelte weiter die Katze auf seinem Schoß. Seit er mit diesem Vieh über seine Gefühle gesprochen hatte ging es ihm irgendwie besser.  
  
Dann kam die Post. Eigentlich erwartete Draco keinen Brief, aber als Zeus dann doch vor ihm landete, wusste er von wem dieser Brief kam. Sein Vater würde sich nicht die Mühe machen, ihm zu schreiben. Und schon als er das Siegel betrachtete, fühlte er sich darin bestätigt, dass seine Mutter ihm geschrieben hatte. Er nahm den Brief an sich und fütterte Zeus mit ein paar Brotkrumen.  
  
Und wieder fühlte er diesen Blick, diesmal stechender. Wieder schaute er auf, und traf wieder auf Potters grüne Augen.  
  
Ein wissendes Glänzen lag in diesen Augen und dann fiel es Draco wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er wusste es, Harry Potter wusste, dass sein Erzfeind ihm diese Warnung geschickt hatte. Zeus hatte ihn verraten. Warum hatte er auch keine andere Eule schicken können?  
  
Er schluckte seine Panik herunter, und ein amüsiertes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Und wenn schon, er hatte sich ja bereits in Wahrsagen verraten. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Linyinwin zu, die Blicke Potters missachtend. Nach dem Unterricht würden sie sich sowieso in der Eingangshalle treffen, damit Potter das Linyinwin übernahm.  
  
Die Stunde Zauberkunst ging viel zu schnell vorbei und ehe sich Draco versah, war der Unterricht beendet und er musste sich Potter stellen. Crabbe und Goyle schickte er schon zum Essen, es war auch schon allein schwer genug, sich passende Antworten auf Potters Fragen auszudenken, ohne dass der ihn für völlig bescheuert hielt. Und Blaise hatte im Moment irgendwie nichts anderes im Kopf als die Stunden mit Wiesel. Komische Bande...  
  
Draco wartete in der Eingangshalle und spielte mit dem Linyinwin, als er Schritte hörte. Er zeigte nicht, dass er Potter bereits gehört hatte, sondern spielte weiter mit der Katze.  
  
"Malfoy," began Harry. "Ah, Potter. Na endlich. Ich warte hier schon seit Minuten, "giftete er, hob das Linyinwin in die Höhe und gab es Harry. „Viel Spaß! Du kannst es mir ja morgen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zurückgeben, "mit diesen Worten wollte er gehen, doch Harry schnitt ihm einfach den Weg zu den Kerkern ab. „Was denn noch, Potter?"„Das weißt du ganz genau", erwiderte Harry.  
  
"Du wirst wohl wissen, wie man eine Katze versorgt und wenn nicht, dann frag jemanden. Du kannst mir ja nicht weismachen, dass alle Gryffindor solche Idioten sind, die nicht mal Katzen halten können, " Draco wunderte sich immer wieder über sich selbst. Wie konnte er seine wahren Gefühle nur immer so gut verstecken? Aber Harry machte immer noch keine Anstalten, den Weg freizugeben. „Potter! Langsam wirst du lästig", seufzte er. „Ich habe noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen."  
  
"Warum hast du mir die Warnung geschrieben?", fragte Harry direkt. "Von was redest du eigentlich?", knurrte Draco, „Ich habe dir keine Warnung geschrieben."„Und warum hat dann deine Eule die Warnung gebracht...und sag nicht, dass das eine andere Eule war, denn diese würde ich immer erkennen," Zeus. Als ob er es nicht gewusst hatte. „Viele kommen an meine Eule. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es einer der Hauselfen gewesen wäre. Es hat uns doch schon einmal einer an dich verraten, "„Ach!", staunte Harry gespielt, „Und woher weißt du, dass ich eine Warnung bekommen habe?"Also hatte dieser Gryffindor seinen Versprecher doch mitbekommen.  
  
"Du kennst doch Patil und Brown. Wenn es was zu verbreiten gibt, verbreiten sie es auch, "Draco versuchte so gelassen zu wirken wie möglich. „Jetzt hast du dir selbst ein Tor geschossen, "lachte Harry, „Ich habe es den beiden nämlich nicht erzählt.... Also Dra...Malf...Draco, warum hast du das getan?"„Hab ich dir erlaubt mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen", ´Draco´ aus dem Mund eines Gryffindor zu hören glich einer Gotteslästerung. Doch irgendwie könnte er sich daran gewöhnen.  
  
„Sag einfach nur, warum du mich gewarnt hast. Dein Papi wäre sicher nicht erfreut darüber und außerdem, ich dachte du hasst mich?"Wie konnte diese Stimme nur so verflucht sanft klingen?  
  
„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", zischte Draco, schubste Harry zur Seite und ging die Treppen hinunter. „Es geht mich wohl etwas an. Warum hast du mich gewarnt? "hörte er Harry hinter sich herrufen. „Was regst du dich auf? Du lebst doch noch, also beschwere dich nicht." 


	5. Von Freunden und Streichen

Danke, danke, danke! @snuggles Danke, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt, auch wenn mein Draco doch eher ein bisschen hin- und hergerissen scheint. Bei mir ist er eher ein bisschen unsicher, und kann doch die alte Feindschaft zwischen sich und Harry nicht ganz verdrängen. Und natürlich muß ich davon ausgehen, dass jeder weiß, wie die Geschichte verläuft, aber man darf eigentlich nicht davon ausgehen. Also, meine sis z.B. hat sie auch gelesen, ohne „Veränderungen"zu kennen, und deshalb hab ich da einige Aspekte eingebaut, die jemand, der „Veränderungen"gelesen hat, schon längst kennt. Das soll ja auch kein Abklatsch von „Veränderungen"werden, sondern eine andere Sichtweise. Aber wenn du mehr Anregungen hast: Immer her damit*g*  
  
Und bisher warst du mein einziger Reviewer, von daher hast du auch eine ausführliche Analyse verdient.  
  
So, weiter geht's...  
  
4. Kapitel: Von Freunden und Streichen  
  
Draco machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Als er die Steinmauer erreichte, die die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum bildete, hörte er hinter sich Schritte. Zuerst dachte er, dass Potter hinter ihm her gerannt war, aber dann bemerkte er, dass es Zabini war. Zusammen gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sich die Mitglieder des Quidditch- Teams schon versammelt hatten. Blaise holte sich ein Buch und machte sich wieder auf den Weg hinaus. „Muss noch mal in die Bibliothek"murmelte er.  
  
„Nun, wie ihr ja alle wisst, müssen wir einen neuen Kapitän wählen und nun, da Krum..."Weiter kam er nicht. „Was gibt's da zu wählen, wir wollen dich als neuen Kapitän, Draco. Du hast doch jetzt erst einen Neo Feuerblitz von deiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen, und da ist es doch klar, dass du Kapitän werden sollst."Draco sah die anderen Team- Mitglieder zustimmend nicken. „Wenn ich Kapitän bin, dann müsst ihr aber mit einigen Veränderungen rechnen, das ist euch doch klar, oder?"„Ja, schon, außerdem wollen einige von uns gar nicht mehr spielen, nach dem, was mit Diggory passiert ist..." „Aber das war im Trimagischen Turnier und nicht beim Quidditch."„Trotzdem. Deshalb werden die meisten aus dem Team nicht weitermachen."Einer seiner Gorillas, Crabbe, war wohl zum Wortführer gewählt worden, während die anderen nur zustimmend mit dem Kopf nickten. „Gut, danke, ich bin dann also neuer Kapitän. Dann werde ich mir jetzt mal Gedanken um unsere Aufstellung machen." Mit diesen Worten machte Draco klar, dass die Versammlung beendet war. Allerdings hatte er sich schon längst Gedanken um die neue Aufstellung gemacht, er wusste bis jetzt nur noch nicht, wie er das den anderen beibringen hätte sollen. Aber jetzt als Kapitän hatte er völlig freie Hand.  
  
Schnell lief er in sein Zimmer, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese kleinen Bälger sooo versessen darauf waren, in das Team zu kommen. Draco war überrascht, als er Blaise lesend auf dem Bett liegen sah. „Ich dachte, du wärst in der Bibliothek."„War ich auch, aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass ich das Buch, was ich brauche, längst ausgeliehen habe." Er drehte sich wieder um und las weiter. „Du, Zabini, ich wollte dich noch fragen, ob du eventuell in der Quidditch- Mannschaft spielen würdest." „Warum sollte ich, du hast doch genug andere Möglichkeiten."„Nun ja, eigentlich nicht, ich wollte eine andere Aufstellung spielen, und könnest du da nicht einen der Jäger machen? Das mit meiner Aufstellung ist ein bisschen kompliziert, aber ich will keine Leute in meiner Mannschaft, deren Eltern Todesser sind."nuschelte Draco. „Wieso das nicht? Und vor allem, wen willst du denn da nehmen. Die meisten hier sind Todesserkinder."„Ich weiß, aber ich will nicht darüber sprechen. Die anderen wissen schon Bescheid, es war ja klar, dass sie mich zum Kapitän machen würden. Irgendwie sind die meisten Slytherin ziemlich leicht zu durchschauen."„Hm, stimmt. Aber du gehörst auch dazu. Sag mal... Was war denn eben mit Potter und dir? Ich habe das nur so am Rand mitgekriegt." „Nichts, er hat nur unser Linyinwin abgeholt. Ansonsten waren es die üblichen Streitereien."wich Draco aus. „Aber sag mal Blaise, was läuft da zwischen dem Wiesel und dir?"„Lenk nicht ab, Malfoy, das ist unfair." Blaise lief rot an. „Aha, na wenn mein Freund da mal nicht verliebt ist. Aber warum musste es ausgerechnet das Wiesel sein? Hättest du dir nicht einen Hufflepuff nehmen können?"„Na ja, aber da du ja in..."„Zabini, sei ruhig. Ich will es nicht hören."„Du willst es dir nur nicht eingestehen, aber ich weiß schon längst Bescheid. Wir teilen einen Raum zusammen, da bekommt man so einiges mit, Malfoy."Draco hörte ihn lachen und entschloss sich zum Abendessen zu gehen.  
  
Auf einmal merkte er, wie in der Halle ein Tumult ausbrach. „Den Neo Feuerblitz? Du hast im Sommer den Neo Feuerblitz geschenkt bekommen und hast uns das nicht gesagt?"schrie eine völlig aufgebrachte Angelina Johnson Harry an. Auch am Tisch der Slytherin wurde heftigst gemurmelt, wenn das stimmte, hatte der Sucher von Gryffindor den besten Besen überhaupt, und die anderen Mannschaften keine Chance.  
  
Draco ließ das kalt, schließlich hatte er auch einen bekommen und er wusste von Blaise, der inzwischen zugestimmt hatte in Slytherin zu spielen, dass er auch einen von seinem Vater bekommen hatte. Mit Krum als Sucher und seinem Feuerblitz konnte seine Mannschaft es locker mit den Gryffindors aufnehmen.  
  
Er schaute auch nicht auf, als Blaise sich mit dem Linyinwin neben ihn setzte, das er sich gerade von Ron geholt hatte. „Potter schaut dich an als ob du ein Geist wärst."Draco erschrak, fasste sich aber im selben Moment wieder. „Na und, soll er doch. Ist mir egal."„Das ist es dir nicht, und das weißt du."Draco schluckte. Warum kannte ihn dieser Mensch so gut? Er schaute auf, und sah gerade noch Harry, wie er die Halle verließ.  
  
Egal, er hatte sowieso noch vor, mit den anderen aus seinem Team zu reden, und Krum musste auch noch überzeugt werden, dass er bei ihnen Sucher spielt. Aber kaum dass er die Halle verlassen hatte, lief er dem Goldjungen von Gryffindor direkt in die Arme. „Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, warum du mich gewarnt hast?"Vor lauter Schreck über diese Frage hielt Draco Potter den Mund zu. „Das muss nicht jeder gleich wissen, klar? Erzähl es niemandem, nicht einmal dem Schlammblut oder dem Wiesel, sonst muss ich das nachholen, was ich im Sommer verhindert habe."„Ich hatte es nicht vor, jemandem zu erzählen."Beruhigt wendete sich Draco ab und ging. Aber hatte er die Sache jetzt nicht eindeutig und unwiderruflich zugegeben? Draco machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker und traf da auf Viktor Krum, der seinem Schlammblut von Freundin Hermine Granger einen Brief schrieb. „Hei Krum, würdest du bei uns in Slytherin Sucher spielen?"„Gern, aber ist das nicht ein wenig unfair den anderen Mannschaften gegenüber? Und darf ich das denn, immerhin spiele ich für die bulgarische Nationalmannschaft, wie du weißt."„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich habe nichts gefunden, was es dir nicht erlaubt, für uns zu spielen. Solange du in Slytherin bist, darfst du auch für Slytherin spielen."„Dann würde ich sehr gerne spielen. Entschuldigst du mich jetzt, ich will mich mit Hermininny treffen."Draco ging in sein Zimmer und machte sich an die Hausaufgaben. Immerhin hatte er jetzt den besten Sucher in ganz Hogwarts für sein Team gewonnen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schien die Sonne in sein Bett, dieser verdammte Zabini hatte wieder die Vorhänge zurückgezogen, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte. Grummelnd machte sich Draco auf den Weg ins Bad, doch als er vor der Tür stand, vernahm er leises Stöhnen. Er drückte sein Ohr gegen die Tür, ja, das war eindeutig Stöhnen, aber es klang nicht schmerzvoll oder so, eher im Gegenteil. Und in diesem Stöhnen eingebettet, hörte er ganz deutlich das Wort `Ron´. Als ob Draco es nicht gewusst hätte. Und die offenen Vorhänge schrieen geradezu nach Rache. Leise schlüpfte er in das Bad; eigentlich wollte er nicht sehen, was sein Freund da gerade machte, aber die Dunstwolken aus der Dusche verhinderten dies sowieso sehr gut. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen zog er seinen Zauberstab und verhexte den Wasserhahn gerade in dem Moment, als Blaise immer lauter wurde. Doch Dracos Zauberspruch ließ aus den Hähnen nur noch eiskaltes Wasser laufen und aus dem Stöhnen wurde jäh ein lautes Quietschen.  
  
Zufrieden mit sich schlich sich Draco aus dem Bad und legte sich wieder in sein Bett. Der Morgen fing ja schon mal gut an. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis ein zitternder Blaise aus dem Bad kam, und Draco konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die giftigen Blicke, die sein Freund ihm zuwarf, ignorierte er und ging selber duschen. Allerdings verriegelte er sicherheitshalber die Tür hinter sich, man konnte ja nie wissen, ob Zabini nicht doch gemerkt hatte, dass er das gewesen war. 


	6. Tägliche Probleme

5. Kapitel: Tägliche Probleme  
  
Dann ging er in die große Halle und konnte seine Gesichtszüge gerade noch unter Kontrolle halten, doch als er die vergeblichen Versuche von Potter, das Linyinwin zu füttern, sah, konnte er das Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Aber er hatte wichtigeres, auf das er sich konzentrieren musste, schließlich hatte heute Professor Zabini das erste Mal Unterricht bei der fünften Klasse Gryffindor/ Slytherin.  
  
Schließlich saßen alle im Klassenraum, nur das Goldene Trio musste sich natürlich wieder mal unterhalten. Doch Professor Zabini zog ihnen nicht gleich Punkte ab, nein, er belohnte Granger auch noch für einen perfekten Gegenfluch. Was für einen Gegenfluch? Aber hatte er es nicht kurz vorher noch grün leuchten gesehen? Vielleicht eine Sinnestäuschung.  
  
Als sich Granger endlich gesetzt hatte, begann der Unterricht und Potter hatte natürlich gleich einen Tisch in der ersten Reihe gewählt, an dem Draco als sein Jahrespartner sich nun setzte. „Willst dich wohl beim neuen Lehrer einschleimen."Aber Potter enthielt sich jeden Kommentars, was eigentlich komisch für ihn war, und schaute nur belustigt zu Goyle, der scheinbar auch mit dem Anfertigen eines Sitzplans Probleme bekam. Als auch Draco zu den beiden schaute und bemerkte, was für ein Affe Goyle doch war, schloss er nur die Augen und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so dumm sein?  
  
Die belustigten Blicke von Harry bekam er gar nicht mit, doch als Devon Zabini die Klasse dann fragte, was sie denn gern machen würde, war er wieder hellwach. Grangers Vorschlag von wegen Werwölfe konnte nicht durchgeführt werden, weil Lupin in ihren Stunden keine Zeit hatte, und Pansys Idee, die Unverzeihlichen und ihre Gegenflüche durchzunehmen, wurde von Professor Zabini nicht gutgeheißen. „Kommt schon, es muss doch irgendwas geben, etwas, was euch nervt, zum Beispiel..."„Geister. Kann sehr störend sein, wenn man ein Bad nehmen will und die Maulende Myrthe kommt aus dem Wasserhahn."Draco war selber überrascht, wie leicht es war, einen konstruktiven Beitrag zu machen. Sonst gehörte Verteidigung nicht zu seinen Lieblingsfächern, aber irgendwie war der Unterricht anders.  
  
Allerdings hätte er auf die Ausführungen seines Lehrers, wie dieser fünf Minuten vom Fetten Mönch beim Duschen beobachtet wurde, gern verzichten können. Und auch, welche Amulette man wo kaufen konnte, um Geister loszuwerden, interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich. Als Professor Zabini dann aber auf die Ritualzauber zu sprechen kam, war er wieder Feuer und Flamme. „Kann mir jemand sagen, was Ritualzauber sind?"  
  
„Ritualzauber sind Zauber bei denen es einer längeren Vorbereitung benötigt", begann Draco. Gut, dass er zu Hause seiner Mutter des Öfteren bei solchen Zaubern zugesehen hatte. „Es werden Gegenstände, wie Kerzen, Kräuter und anderen solchen Kinderkram in einer bestimmten Stellung, je nach Zauber eine andere, aufgestellt und erst dann kann man den dazugehörigen Zauber aufsagen...Der Vorteil daran ist, dass man keinen Zauberstab benötigt."„Vollkommen richtig, Mister Malfoy. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin, "lobte ihn Zabini, „Diese Ritualzauber sind zwar zeitaufwendig, aber ab und an ganz nützlich. Meine Frau, müssen sie wissen, ist fürchterlich vergesslich, Gott sei Dank hat Blaise nicht ihr Gedächtnis, sonst würde ich eingehen mit zwei von der Sorte daheim. Jedenfalls verliert sie des Öfteren ihren Zauberstab. Und da macht sie immer einen Ritualzauber, der ihr zeigt, wo sich ihr Zauberstab befindet. Ich denke, ohne diesen Ritualzauber wäre sie schon zu Grunde gegangen."  
  
"So schlimm ist Mom auch nicht, "warf Blaise ein. „Na ja, sie hat sich gebessert seitdem du da bist, aber vorher...glaub mir, da war sie eine Katastrophe, "erklärte Zabini. „Wenn sie so schlimm war, warum hast du sie dann eigentlich geheiratet?"hörte Draco Blaise wütend fragen. „Geht das schon wieder los?", fragte Zabini genervt, „Könnten wir das nicht nach dem Unterricht besprechen. In der Mittagspause in meiner Wohnung?"„Kein Problem, Professor", zischte Blaise und ließ sich wieder nieder, da er vorher in Rage aufgestanden war. „Fünf Punke Abzug für Slytherin wegen ihrer Frechheit, Mister Zabini, "sagte Zabini schnell. Draco hatte nicht gedacht, dass Professor Zabini seinem eigenen Sohn Punkte abzog, doch so wie dieser auf das Thema reagierte, war es scheinbar nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich darüber stritten. Während Dean Thomas noch mit Professor Zabini um die Hausaufgaben verhandelte, packte Draco schon seine Sachen. Beim Hinausgehen hörte er noch, dass Blaise bei seinem Vater Essen sollte, und so ging er allein in Richtung Große Halle zum Mittagessen.  
  
Wieder versuchte Potter das Linyinwin zum Essen zu überreden, aber wie beim Frühstück nahm es auch diesmal nichts an. Der große Harry Potter schaffte es noch nicht einmal eine kleine Katze zum Essen zu bewegen. Innerlich musste Draco lachen.  
  
Doch dann stand Potter auf, und bewegte sich mit der Katze auf dem Arm auf ihn zu. „Hier. So ungern ich es auch zugebe, bei mir rührt er kein Essen an."Das Kätzchen schmiegte sich in Dracos Arme und schnurrte behaglich. „Nun mach dich schon über mich lustig, der große Harry Potter schafft es nicht einmal einer Katze etwas zu Essen zu geben."hörte er Harry gelangweilt sagen. „Gleich, ich will erst das Kleine hier füttern, das muss schon ganz verhungert sein."Nachdem er das Linyinwin gefüttert hatte, drehte er sich wieder zu Potter um. Wider Erwarten stand er noch da, gerade als ob er nur auf seine Spötteleien gewartet hatte. „Harry Potter schafft es noch nicht mal eine Katze zu füttern. Das ist wirklich traurig, und so was soll den Dunklen Lord besiegen?"Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Ironie. Was war er heute aber auch gut drauf. Harry drehte sich um und ging wieder an den Gryffindortisch zurück, wo Draco ihn gleich danach mit Granger und dem Wiesel die Große Halle verlassen sah.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ schnell, und auch der Donnerstagsunterricht verging wie im Fluge. Blaise hatte wohl nicht gemerkt, dass er den Wasserhahn verhext hatte, und so herrschte auf ihrem Zimmer eine einträgliche Stimmung. Was allerdings mit seinem Freund und dessen Vater los war, das erfuhr Draco nicht. Blaise wich seiner Frage aus, und legte sich einfach auf sein Bett. Irgendwie kam ihm das alles ziemlich bekannt vor.  
  
Am Freitagmorgen schien wieder die Sonne, aber diesmal war Draco schneller im Bad. Schnell machte er sich fertig und ging nach dem Frühstück in den Klassenraum von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
  
„Man, Potter, du siehst scheiße aus."begrüßte er seinen Jahrespartner. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen."gähnte dieser ihm entgegen. Gut, auch Draco war ein Morgenmuffel, aber so schlimm dann doch wieder nicht. „Sieh nur zu, dass du morgen ausgeschlafen bist, sonst darf ich in der Bibliothek allein nach dem Vita- Trank suchen."„Morgen? Ist da schon Samstag?"„Potter, du solltest mal zur Pomfrey um dein Gehirn abchecken zu lassen." „Wunderschönen guten Morgen,"begrüßte Professor Zabini die Klasse. „Habt ihr euch überlegt, was ihr machen wollt?"  
  
Zu Dracos Überraschung kam ein „Schlafen"von seinem Banknachbarn. Nicht dass es ihn gestört hätte, wenn Gryffindor alle seine Hauspunkte verlieren würde, aber dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter es wagte, seinem Lehrer eine solche Antwort an den Kopf zu werfen? „Müde, Mister Potter?"Professor Zabini trug es anscheinend noch mit Humor. „Das wären sie auch, wenn sie Nijansporen eingeatmet hätten."Aha, deshalb war Potter so fertig. Nijansporen gehörten zu den schlimmsten Aufputschmittel, die es gab. Aber dass Professor Zabini Harry zum Ausschlafen auf die Krankenstation schickte, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Der gute Potter durfte ausschlafen, während die anderen im Unterricht saßen. „Und Mister Malfoy, da Potter ihr Jahrespartner ist, gehen sie mit. Sie sind auch entschuldigt."Na, da war Potter doch noch zu etwas gut. 


	7. Katzen und Gefühle

So, jetzt sind es schon zwei Reviewer: Danke, danke, danke.  
  
@ Danke für deinen Tipp mit den anonymen Reviews. Hab ich gleich mal geändert, mal schaun, was jetzt so kommt.  
  
Und hier kommen auch gleich die nächsten Chaps. Mal sehen, wie viele...  
  
6. Kapitel: Katzen und Gefühle  
  
„Klasse, Potter! Wer hätte gedacht, dass du noch mal für etwas zu gebrauchen bist, "grinste Draco, als sie zum Krankenflügel abbogen. „Tja scheinbar du, sonst hättest du mich nicht gewarnt, "Diese lässige Art, ihn auf 180 zu bringen. „Mister Potter! Ich habe mich ja schon gefragt, wann sie wieder auftauchen würden, "begrüßte Pomfrey Potter, „Allerdings hatte ich erst beim ersten Quidditch- Spiel mit ihnen gerechnet...Was kann ich für sie und Mister Malfoy tun?"  
  
„Professor Zabini hat mich hergeschickt, damit sie mir vielleicht einen Regena- Trank geben könnten, da ich gestern in Kräuterkunde Nijansporen eingeatmet habe, "beantwortete Harry die Frage. „Einen Regena- Trank? Kein Problem! Such dir ein Bett aus, ich hole ihn gleich, "lächelte Madam Pomfrey. „Wow, du darfst dir sogar ein Bett aussuchen. Was wäre ich auch gerne der große Harry Potter, der zwar keine Katze füttern kann, dafür aber ein Bett wählen darf!"Sarkasmus war schon immer Dracos große Stärke gewesen.  
  
„Kannst du nicht mal deine blöden Sprüche lassen?"Harry ließ sich genervt auf das erste Bett fallen. „Nein, dann wäre das ja nicht mehr ich, "meinte Draco grinsend und setzte sich auf einen Besucherstuhl. Madame Pomfrey brachte den Trank und Harry trank den Becher aus. Als Draco sah, dass Harry schon fast schlief, nahm er allen seinen Mut zusammen und strich dem Gryffindor eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist süß, wenn du schläfst."Die Stunde, die Harry wegen dem Regena- Trank schlief, verbrachte Draco um nachzudenken. Was hatte er eben gesagt? `Du bist süß, wenn du schläfst`? Warum denke ich bei Harry Potter immer nur an süß und unschuldig? Und dann immer diese Andeutungen, die Zabini macht. Sollte der Junge, mit dem er ein Zimmer teilte, wirklich recht mit seinen Anspielungen haben, und er, Draco Malfoy hatte sich in einen Harry Potter verliebt? Draco horchte in sein Inneres und dort fand er die Antwort. Blaise hatte Recht, er hatte es sich bisher nur selbst noch nicht eingestehen können. Aber selbst wenn, was würde das ändern? Gar nichts. Der große Harry Potter durfte davon nur nie etwas erfahren. Aber hatte er das eben wirklich laut gesagt? Und hatte Potter das mitbekommen? Also, süß sah er schon aus, die schwarzen Haare ziemlich unordentlich, aber richtig süß, Harry eben.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken stellte er fest, dass die Stunde schon fast vorbei war, und er verbannte seinen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Als Harry wieder aufgewacht war, bemerkte Draco den verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck des anderen. Anscheinend hatte er nicht erwartet, dass Draco die ganze Stunde neben seinem Bett gesessen hatte. Als Draco die vergeblichen Versuche Harrys sein Haar in Ordnung zu bringen sah, konnte er sich ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Du solltest mal Gel rein machen, auch wenn ich glaube, dass bei dir sowieso alles verloren ist."„Kannst du mir mal erzählen, warum du mir die Warnung geschrieben hast, aber trotzdem auf mir rumhackst? Das verstehe ich nämlich nicht." „Malfoy- Logik, die versteht keiner."Dann machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke, da sie bei Professor Zabini entschuldigt waren.  
  
„Trotzdem würde ich mal gerne wissen, weshalb du dein Leben riskiert hast um mir diese Warnung zu schreiben und mir immer noch nicht erzählen willst, warum."Man, konnte dieser Junge lästig sein. „Potter, lass mich damit in Ruhe, oder ich vergesse mich."„Ich will es doch nur wissen."„Wir brauchen noch einen Namen für unser Linyinwin," lenkte Draco ab, als sie vor dem Zaubertrankzimmer angekommen waren und von innen „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor"hören konnten.  
  
"Einen Namen?", fragte Harry zweifelnd. „Sicher! Das Katzenvieh von Zabini und Wiesel hat doch auch einen Namen, "meinte Draco. „Und was schwirrt dir da im Kopf herum?"„Weiß nicht! Es muss ein Jungenname sein, "Hoffentlich hatte Potter wenigstens das schon herausgefunden.  
  
„Wie wär's mit...Schnatz,"Schnatz? Der ist wohl total übergeschnappt. Draco hob das Kätzchen auf Gesichtshöhe. „Na, meinst du nicht auch, dass Potter die Quidditch- Sucht hat, du kleines Schnätzchen!"  
  
„Ich bin nicht Quidditch süchtig,"verteidigte sich Harry. „Ach nein?... Wer ist eigentlich dieses Jahr bei euch Quidditch- Kapitän,...jetzt wo Wood nicht mehr mitspielen darf?", fragte Draco neugierig. „Entscheiden wir erst...und bei euch? Flint ist ja auch nicht mehr da, "„Rate mal, "Draco grinste ihn so siegessicher an, dass sich Harry die Antwort einfach denken können musste.  
  
„Na dann, Glückwunsch,"„Danke! Ich hoffe du wirst es auch bei euch. Dann haben wir wieder einen Konkurrenzkampf beim Quidditch."„Was redest du da eigentlich? Wir werden bei jedem Spiel einen haben. Wir sind beide Sucher." Na, wenn du dich da mal nicht täuscht mein Lieber. „Wenn du meinst."  
  
"Sunshine, "schlug Harry nach einer Weile Schweigen vor. „Sunshine? Du willst eine Katze Sunshine nennen?"„Moonshine?"Harry klang schon wesentlich nervöser. „Moonshine? Ja, das wäre perfekt für Lupin." „Beleidige nicht Lupin."  
  
"Ich habe ihn nicht beleidigt...Er ist in Ordnung. Moonshine klingt gut." lenkte Draco ein. Dann zog er ein Stück Schnur aus seiner Umhangstasche und spielte mit Moonshine.  
  
Dann kam auch der Rest der Klasse und zusammen gingen sie in den Klassenraum, wo Professor Snape noch die Überreste der vorigen Klasse entfernen ließ. Irgendwie hatte es die andere Klasse wohl geschafft, den Raum total zu verwüsten, und im ganzen Raum waberten dicke Rauchschwaden. Der Unterricht bestand zu Dracos Leidwesen aus dem Säubern und Aufräumen des Raumes. Was sollte das denn, er war erstens kein Hauself und zweitens hatten sie mit der Sache gar nichts zu tun. Immerhin konnte ihm Potter so keine nervigen Fragen stellen, da Snape auch beim Putzen ständig etwas an Gryffindors Goldjungen auszusetzen hatte. Und danach bei Wahrsagen saßen sie die ganze Zeit nur still in einer Ecke, während Trewlaney mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem Kissen hockte und versuchte ihre innere Mitte zu suchen. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry bemerkte er, dass dieser die Stunde wohl für eine extra Stunde Schlaf nutzte. Wie verschlafen konnte man eigentlich sein?  
  
Nach dem Essen hatten sie noch Lupin und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Mit seinem Linyinwin hatte Draco keine Probleme und auch das von Blaise und dem Wiesel fraß, allerdings nur bei Zabini. Er war dennoch gespannt auf diese Stunde, da er eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, warum nur ihre beiden Linyinwins fraßen.  
  
„Hat einer eine Ahnung, warum die Linyinwins nichts fressen?"Niemand meldete sich. „Nun gut, dann anders. Bei wem fressen sie?"Draco hob zusammen mit Blaise die Hand. „Was haben sie beide mit ihren Linyinwins gemacht? Warum fressen sie bei ihnen?" Draco überlegte angestrengt, doch ihm fiel nichts ein.  
  
"Mister Zabini? Haben sie eine Idee?"„Ähm, ja, aber, das glaub ich nicht," begann Blaise. „Sagen sie's ruhig. Die merkwürdigsten Antworten stimmen meistens, "ermutigte ihn Lupin. „Könnte es sein, dass sie essen, wenn man ihnen Geheimnisse anvertraut?"fragte Blaise mehr als er antwortete. „Leider nein, aber trotzdem fünf Punkte an Slytherin, da sie sehr...sehr, sehr knapp dran waren,"meinte Lupin.  
  
„Mister Zabini war wirklich schon sehr knapp dran. Linyinwins essen nur, wenn sie Vertrauen zu jemandem haben. Und dieses Vertrauen bekommt man nur, wenn man ihnen seine Sorgen und Probleme anvertraut."  
  
Genau, hatte er nicht mit Moonshine über seinen Vater geredet, wie sehr er ihn hasste, und welche Gedanken er sich über Harry machte? Das war es also.  
  
Nachdem Lupin ihnen noch einige Hinweise für den Umgang mit den Linyinwins gegeben hatte, durften sie gehen. 


	8. Lernen und leben lassen

7. Kapitel: Lernen und Leben lassen  
  
Beim Abendessen kündigte Dumbledore an, dass es dieses Jahr zwölf Quidditch- Spiele anstatt nur sechs geben würde. Natürlich war Draco begeistert, hatte er nicht nur eine gute Mannschaft, nein, Quidditch mochte er gern. Auf seinem Besen fühlte er sich frei, und er konnte machen, was er wollte. Aber es war ihm auch klar, dass die Idee von diesem Quidditch- verrückten Wood gemacht worden sein musste, und das störte ihn ein wenig. Aber war Wood jetzt nicht Lehrer und kein Gryffindor mehr?  
  
Und Dumbledore kündigte auch gleich das erste Spiel an, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, die Löwen gegen die Schlangen. Und zwar am nächsten Sonntag. Jetzt konnte sich seine Mannschaft beweisen. Sie waren wirklich gut, aber reichte das gegen das eingespielte Team von Gryffindor?  
  
Draco nahm Moonshine und machte sich auf den Weg in die Höhle des Löwen, genauer gesagt, auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch. „Was willst du?"„Erstens gebe ich dir Moonshine und zweitens schlage ich vor, dass wir uns morgen schon um neun in der Bibliothek treffen, wir müssen schließlich noch die Zauberrituale für Zabini raussuchen."„OK, bis dann."  
  
Nun, Draco nahm sich vor, sein Team noch ein paar Trainingseinheiten fliegen zu lassen, doch als er auf den Belegungsplan des Quidditchfeldes schaute, stockte ihm fast der Atem. Gryffindor hatte das Feld bis einschließlich Sonntag restlos ausgebucht. Aber Draco wäre nicht Draco, wenn ihm für dieses Problem nicht auch eine Lösung eingefallen wäre.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Draco pünktlich um neun auf den Weg in die Bücherei. Aber zuerst hatte er wieder die Wasserhähne verhext, das würde nachher einen Ärger geben. Egal, wenigstens war dann mal was los. Als er in der Bücherei ankam, merkte er schnell, dass er hier ziemlich alleine war. Von Potter keine Spur und auch Moonshine war nicht zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich haben die wieder verschlafen.  
  
Er setzte sich in seine Lieblingsecke, eine dunkle Nische, die gut hinter den Bücherregalen versteckt war, und deshalb kaum bekannt war. Mit einem kleinen Zauber ließ er die Lampe am Tisch angehen und machte sich dann schon einmal auf den Weg, Bücher über die Zauberrituale herauszusuchen.  
  
Nach einer Stunde hatte er alle Notizen herausgeschrieben und wollte gerade anfangen, sie ordentlich auf ein Pergament zu schreiben, als ihn ein kleines silbernes Etwas ansprang. „Moonshine, wo kommst du denn her?"Der kleine Kater kuschelte sich an seine Brust und schnurrte behaglich. Keine zwei Minuten später hörte er Potter herankeuchen. Es schien fast so, als ob er den ganzen Weg vom Gryffindor- Turm bis hierher gerannt war. „Sorry, Draco, hab verschlafen."„Schon gut, du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich schon die Sachen über die Rituale herausgeschrieben habe. Du kannst sie ja ordentlich schreiben, während ich mich auf die Suche nach diesem Vita- Trank mache." Draco ging in einen anderen Teil der Bibliothek, Moonshine folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. Aber wo auch immer er suchte, er fand keine Informationen über den Vita- Trank und wie er gebraut wurde. Es war wie verhext. Um nicht mit leeren Händen zurück zum Tisch zu kommen, nahm er ein paar Bücher, in denen er den Vita- Trank vermutete. Am Tisch, wo Potter es doch tatsächlich fertig gebracht hatte, in seiner schönsten Sonntagsschrift den Aufsatz zu schreiben, ließ er die Bücher fallen und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Potter ein bisschen aufzuziehen. „Du hast ja ne Mädchenschrift."„Soll ich unleserlich schreiben?"„Na ja, dann würde Zabini deine Fehler nicht sehen."Aber Harry tat ihm den Gefallen nicht, den Aufsatz wegzuwerfen, sondern las ihn sich noch einmal aufmerksam durch. „Sehr witzig."knurrte Harry. „Was sind denn das für Bücher?"Draco war froh über den Themenwechsel. Er wollte Harry nicht verärgern, nur ein wenig aufziehen. „Heiltränke und so ein Zeug, da müsste der Vita- Trank drinstehen." Eigentlich glaubte er da auch nicht dran, aber er konnte ja nicht zugeben, dass er nichts gefunden hatte. „Nein, tut er nicht."Verwundert blickte er Harry an, doch der schrieb an seinem Aufsatz weiter.  
  
„Was heißt das, tut er nicht? Weißt du wo er drin steht?"Nicken. „Würdest du es mir auch sagen?"Kopfschütteln. Dieser Junge trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn. „Warum nicht?"„Du hast das Zauberwort nicht gesagt."„Adava Kedavra?"Es schien Potter auch noch Spaß zu machen, endlich etwas zu wissen, was er nicht wusste. „Du kannst den Spruch nicht anwenden!"Wenn der wüsste... „Und was macht dich da so sicher? Vielleicht habe ich schon seit frühester Kindheit Erfahrung mit den Unverzeihlichen?"Draco lief es in diesem Moment kalt den Rücken hinunter.  
  
„Und selbst wenn, du würdest es nicht machen. Sag einfach nur das Wort, aber wenn du dir mehr Arbeit machen willst, ich will dich nicht davon abhalten..."Genau in diesem Moment hätte Draco Potter verhexen können. Jetzt setzte sich dieser Neunmalkluge hier hin und zwang ihn, das Wort auszusprechen, was er schon seit ewigen Zeiten aus seinem Wortschatz hätte streichen sollen. Und nun sollte er ausgerechnet Harry Potter auch noch um etwas bitten? „Bitte,"resignierte er. Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber Draco war sich sicher, dass Potter es gehört hatte. „Der Vita- Trank von Dr. Sebastian Thunderfield."Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Ein ganzes Buch nur über diesen Trank? „Und wo bekommen wir das Buch?"„Keine Ahnung, frag doch Madame Pince."Draco war immer noch geschockt, ging aber dennoch zu Madame Pince, der Büchereiaufseherin. „Entschuldigung, ich suche das Buch `Der Vita- Trank` von Dr. Thunderfield."„Das steht in der Verbotenen Abteilung, hast du denn einen Erlaubnisschein?"Was konnte diese Hexe scharf gucken. „Nein,"schluckte Draco und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Harry. „Da brauchen wir einen Erlaubnisschein für."„Und wo liegt das Problem? Du fragst einfach Professor Snape, du bist ja schließlich sein Lieblingsschüler."„Genau. Ich frag ihn gleich nach dem Mittagessen. Bist du mit dem Aufsatz fertig?" „Ja."Draco nahm den Aufsatz, den Harry ihm hinübergereicht hatte und begann zu lesen. Eine hübsche Schrift hat er ja, das muss man ihm lassen. Wenn er mit seinen Fingern jetzt auch noch andere Sachen so gut... Draco, Stopp! Nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Aufsatz und war überrascht, wie gut sich dieser lesen ließ.  
  
„Gut, wirklich gut."Harry nahm den Aufsatz wieder an sich und Draco wollte gerade aufstehen um zum Mittagessen zu gehen, aber so schnell schien er dem Gryffindor nicht entkommen zu können. „Sag mal, verstehst du dich eigentlich gut mit deinem Vater?"„Was sollte denn das für eine Frage?" Natürlich nicht, wer würde sich mit seinem Vater verstehen, der ihn unter den Cruciatus stellt, ihn verprügelt und mit dem Imperio zwingt, Sachen zu machen, die man eigentlich gar nicht will. „Ich denke, dass dein Verhältnis zu deinem Vater der Grund war, mir die Warnung zu schicken. Aus Trotz. Schließlich würde er dich umbringen, wenn er erfahren würde, dass du dem Todfeind seines Herrn zur Flucht verholfen hast."„Meinst du wirklich, dass mir das nicht klar ist?"„Und warum hast du die Warnung geschrieben? Die Todesser würden sonst was mit dir machen, wenn sie wüssten, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast."„Ja, ich habe dir das Leben gerettet, und du hast dich noch nicht einmal dafür bedankt. Das einzige, was immer von dir kommt, ist `warum, warum`. Kein Danke, kein gar nichts." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Draco um und ließ einen verdutzten Harry Potter in der Bücherei stehen. Hoffentlich hat er es jetzt endlich geschnallt.  
  
Er ging nicht zum Abendessen in die Große Halle. Stattdessen lief er hinunter in die Küche, ließ sich ein paar Brötchen geben und machte sich auf den Weg in den Astronomieturm. Hier oben war sein Lieblingsplatz, hier oben konnte er allein sein und nachdenken. 


	9. Geständnisse, die erste

8. Kapitel: Geständnisse, die erste  
  
Er hatte Potter tatsächlich das Leben gerettet, aber dieser machte noch nicht einmal Anstalten, sich zu bedanken. Gut, Draco musste zugeben, dass es ziemlich schwer war, sich bei seinem Erzfeind zu bedanken, der bisher immer nur darauf bedacht war, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Er wüsste auch nicht, ob er das können würde. Aber war es nicht für ihn auch Dank genug, dass er mit Potter zusammenarbeiten konnte, dass er ihn immer noch aufziehen und ärgern konnte. Was hätte er gemacht, wenn Potter bei dem Anschlag umgekommen wäre?  
  
Aber ein Danke wäre doch wirklich nicht zuviel gewesen, oder?  
  
Als Draco sich schließlich entschloss, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, stand das Abendessen kurz bevor. Auf dem Weg in die Kerker traf er Blaise. „Potter hat dich heute Nachmittag gesucht, Malfoy."„Was wollte er denn?"„Keine Ahnung, ich sollte nur nachsehen, ob du bei uns in Slytherin bist. Wo warst du eigentlich?"„Auf dem Astronomieturm, ich musste nachdenken."„Aha, und worüber?"„Erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal, ja? Gehst du jetzt essen?"„Ja, soll ich dir was mitbringen, oder was?"„Danke, Zabini, das wäre nett."Mit diesen Worten ging er tiefer in die Kerker und in sein Zimmer.  
  
Als Blaise endlich vom Essen zurückkam und ihm seine Portion gegeben hatte, versuchte Draco ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um nicht schon wieder über Potter und seine Gefühlswelt reden zu müssen. „Wieso hat dein Linyinwin eigentlich gefressen? Was hast du ihm denn für Probleme anvertraut?"Als Blaise rot wurde, wusste er, dass er auf der richtigen Spur war. „Nun, ähm..."druckste Zabini. „Hat es etwas mit dem Wiesel und dir zu tun?"  
  
„Woher weißt du das?"„Na ja, sagen wir, ich hab dich unter der Dusche gehört..."„Du warst das? Sag mir nicht, dass du die Hähne verzaubert hast." Auf diese Frage entschloss sich Draco nicht zu antworten, doch sein Schweigen reichte wohl völlig aus. „Na warte, das gibt Rache!"„Ich freu mich schon drauf,"grinste Draco, „doch jetzt erzähl mal genaueres. Was hast du der Katze erzählt?"„Die Katze heißt Butterfly, und ich hab ihr so ein bisschen was erzählt halt. Na, auch das mit meinem Vater, dass er immer fremdgeht und meine Mutter betrügt und so."„Ach, deshalb bist du damals in Verteidigung so ausgeflippt?"„Ja, genau. Und dann hab ich noch das mit Ron erzählt. Aber die Katze hatte auch keine Lösung, von daher weiß ich immer noch nicht, was ich machen soll. Wir verstehen uns wirklich gut, und ich glaube, er mag mich auch, aber ich habe immer so im Hinterkopf, dass er sich nur an mich heranmacht, um in Verteidigung nicht durchzufallen." „Weißt du, Blaise, so gern ich dir da helfen würde, das mit dem Wiesel musst du schon alleine machen."„So wie du mit Potter, hm?"„Genau, so wie ich mit Potter."Draco drehte sich um und hoffte, dass Blaise diesen Hinweis richtig deutete. Zu seinem Glück kamen keine Nachfragen und so schlief er auch bald ein.  
  
Das Wochenende neigte sich langsam seinem Ende zu und immer noch hatte er keinen Plan, wie er diese Woche mit seinem Team auf das Quidditchfeld kommen könnte. Snape wollte er nicht fragen, das hätte nur wieder böses Blut gegeben, aber irgendwann mussten sie noch mal trainieren. Am Sonntagnachmittag erhielt er von Wood die Aufstellungen der anderen Mannschaften. Potter war also tatsächlich Kapitän geworden, gewundert hatte es ihn nicht. Und das Wiesel war Hüter, na da konnte sich Zabini auf etwas gefasst machen. Ihm war es schon ganz recht, dass Krum bei ihnen Sucher spielen würde, damit konnte er sich nämlich ganz auf seinen Posten als Hüter konzentrieren. Schon früher hatte er immer Hüter gespielt und nur wegen seinem Vater („Du kannst Potter schlagen, du musst Potter schlagen") hatte er Sucher gespielt. Und Viktor Krum lieferte ihm nun die richtige Ausrede für seinen Postenwechsel.  
  
Am Montag ging er wie gewohnt zum Frühstück, doch als er Potter in der Halle sah, wäre er am Liebsten gleich wieder heraus gerannt. Wieso konnte er den Anblick des Gryffindor nicht ertragen?  
  
Zaubertränke gingen so vorbei und er konnte sich Harrys fragendem Blick immer rechtzeitig entziehen, doch ihm graute schon vor Wahrsagen. Zwei Stunden in diesem muffigen Turmzimmer, da konnte man sich von nichts ablenken lassen.  
  
Doch als ob die Geister seinen Wunsch gehört hatten, entschloss sich Trewlaney Handlesen zu verlassen und sich der Traumdeutung zuzuwenden. Mit einem Energiestein bewaffnet, der ihm helfen soll, seine innere Kraft zu finden, setzte er sich auf den Boden und bemühte sich nicht einzuschlafen. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry sah er, dass es diesem genauso ging, und nach diesen Stunden hatte er echte Mühe geradeaus zu schauen, so schläfrig war er.  
  
Und auf dem Weg nach unten begegnete er ihm, dem Jungen, der lebt. Schnell schaute er sich um, doch Crabbe und Goyle waren in der Nähe, sodass er es wagen konnte, einen Spruch über das Wiesel zu machen, der gerade wie von der Tarantel gestochen hinter Blaise herlief.  
  
Was ihm allerdings auch erst auffiel, als Pansy Parkinson zu ihnen stieß, war, dass Harry Potter, der Goldjunge von Gryffindor hier in aller Seelenruhe mit einer Gruppe Slytherin zu Verteidigung ging, ohne dass sie sich gegenseitig Flüche an den Hals hexten.  
  
Das war schon ziemlich ungewöhnlich, auch für die Slytherin, die sie begleiteten.  
  
In der Eingangshalle sah er Granger stehen, und dort verließ Potter die Gruppe. Draco wusste auch nicht wirklich, ob er sich jetzt darüber freuen oder lieber traurig sein sollte.  
  
Sie gingen hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte und dort wartete Professor Lupin bereits auf sie. Nur das Wiesel und Zabini fehlten noch, doch als sie schließlich kamen, sahen beide nicht sonderlich glücklich aus. Der Unterricht ging heute über Vulkanbasilisken und die ganze Klasse brach zuerst fast in Schreikrämpfe aus, als sie den Namen Basilisk hörten. Schließlich war die Kammer des Schreckens noch nicht vergessen. Nur Draco, Zabini und Granger schienen zu wissen, dass diese Feuerechsen ungefährlich waren. Nachdem alle drei für ihr Wissen Punkte bekommen hatte, durften sie sich eine Schlange nehmen und auf dem See surfen.  
  
Nachdem diese Stunde auch vorbei war, nahm Draco Zabini zur Seite und wollte unter vier Augen mit ihm sprechen. „Was war los mit dir und dem Wiesel?"„Nun, eigentlich sollte ich froh sein, er hat sich auch in mich verliebt, aber dann..."Draco konnte sich schon denken, was das `aber dann´ heißen sollte. „Aber dann hast du ihm vorgeworfen, dass er sich nur für dich interessiert, damit er in Verteidigung nicht durchfällt?"Dieser Schuss ins Blaue saß so gut, dass Blaise in Tränen ausbrach. „Hast du ihm dann wenigstens Gelegenheit gegeben, das klarzustellen oder bist du gleich davon gelaufen?"„Ich bin weggelaufen."schluchzte Zabini. „Dann solltest du dich schleunigst auf den Weg zu den Gryffindors machen, und ihm die Gelegenheit geben, dies klar zu stellen."Mit einem Zauber hexte er Zabini trocken und stieß ihn dann in einen Gang, durch den er die Gryffindor immer verschwinden sah. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch, dass Blaise eine rote Rose herbei zauberte, bevor er mit Butterfly aus seinen Augen verschwand.  
  
Dann ging er selber nach unten in die Kerker, um sich zu duschen und frische Sachen anzuziehen. Das Surfen auf den Basilisken hatte ihn ganz schön durchgefroren.  
  
Nach dem Duschen war er erstaunt, dass Blaise wieder zurück war und träumend auf seinem Bett lag. „Deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach habt ihr euch wieder vertragen."„Besser, wir haben uns geküsst."Damit hatte Draco nun weiß Gott nicht gerechnet, aber Blaise hatte sich wieder weggedreht. Schließlich war es Zeit zum Abendessen, doch Blaise wollte erst noch duschen, also ging Draco schon einmal vor. Er setzte sich an seinen Platz, doch kaum dass er saß, kam auch schon Potter auf ihn zu. 


	10. Rosa Haare und Belegungsprobleme

10. Kapitel: Rosa Haare und Belegungsprobleme  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war es verdächtig ruhig im Zimmer. Draco streckte sich und als auch sein Gehirn aufgewacht war, viel ihm ein, dass Blaise bei dem Wiesel übernachtete. Der ging ganz schön ran. Er schnappte sich seine Schulsachen und lief in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken. Er war ziemlich früh, wieder hatte er Alpträume gehabt, und hatte deshalb nicht schlafen können. Am Tisch angekommen, vertiefte er sich in sein Buch `Heilung oder Gift´; ein bisschen Weiterbildung vor Kräuterkunde konnte nicht schaden. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Bewegung neben sich und erschrak. Als er aber sah, dass sich Blaise neben ihn setzte, entspannte er sich wieder. „Du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken. Wie war es in der Höhle des Löwen?" „Gemütlich!"Blaise kaute gerade an einem Brötchen. „Also, wenn du so hungrig bist, kann es nicht nur gemütlich gewesen sein."Als Draco sah, wie Blaise rot anlief, fühlte er sich schon fast in seinen Vermutungen, was das Temperament des Wiesels anging, bestätigt, doch Blaise schluckte nur sein Brötchen hinunter. „Das haben wir gar nicht gemacht!"verteidigte sich der Schwarzhaarige. „Wir sind ja noch nicht einmal einen Tag zusammen und schon unterstellst du mir so Sachen. Ich bin schließlich nicht wie mein Vater." Erschrocken über den wütenden Tonfall schaute Draco von seinem Buch auf. „Entschuldige, Zabini. War auch nur ein Scherz. Aber heute Abend bist du doch wieder da, oder? Du musst mir doch noch erzählen, was das Wiesel gemacht hat, dass ihr heute schon zusammen geschlafen habt... in einem Bett, natürlich, nicht zusammen, nur zusammen in einem Bett." Oh Mann, böser Versprecher, ganz böse. Blaise hatte sich mittlerweile seinem dritten Brötchen zugewandt und nickte nur. Als sie sich nach Kräuterkunde zusammen mit den anderen Slytherin auf den Weg zu Verwandlungen machten, war Blaise ihm nicht mehr sauer. Aber das konnte auch nur gut gespielt sein, schließlich wollte sich Zabini noch an ihm rächen. Draco entschloss sich ein wenig mehr Vorsicht walten zu lassen, wenn er mit Blaise redete. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Das erste, was ihm in Verwandlungen auffiel, war ein grell- pinker Haarschopf, der sich durch die Schülerschar schob. Draco folgte den Haaren mit seinem Blick und musste urplötzlich lachen, als er erkannte, dass diese Haare niemand anderem gehörten als Potter. Und dieser schien nicht gerade gut drauf zu sein. „Was ist denn so witzig, Malfoy?"„Du hast rosarote Haare." Draco konnte sich vor Lachen kaum halten. „Ihr habt doch nach dem Essen Kräuterkunde, die Haare passen perfekt zu dem Buch."Irgendwie übten diese grellen Strähnen in Draco das Bedürfnis, die Hand auszustrecken und sie zu berühren. Erst als McGonagall ihn darauf hinwies, dass er es doch bitte unterlassen soll, an Mister Potter herum zu fummeln, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seinem Verlangen, die Haare zu berühren, ihn zu berühren, nachgegeben hatte. Schnell senkte er seinen Blick und zog seine Hand zurück. Aber diese Haare fühlten sich so weich an, es fühlte sich so richtig an, ihn zu berühren. Aber Draco blieb bei seinem Entschluss, Potter nichts von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen. Selbst wenn er deshalb diese Haare nie wieder berühren würde können. Leise seufzend bemerkte er, dass die Stunde schon wieder fast um war und packte seine Sachen. Als er schon auf dem Flur war, fiel ihm ein, dass er noch mit Potter reden musste. Draco lehnte sich an die Wand gegenüber der großen Halle und wartete. Schließlich kam der Gryffindor, jetzt wieder mit normaler Haarfarbe. Schade eigentlich, war mal was anderes... „Ich habe mit Snape gesprochen und ihn wegen der Erlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung zu fragen. Er gratuliert dir, lässt aber ausrichten, dass es den anderen Teams unfair gegenüber wäre, wenn wir das Buch bekämen, da Hogwarts nur ein Exemplar davon hat." „Kein Problem, dann frage ich Lupin..."„Außerdem hat er jedem Lehrer verboten, die Erlaubnis auszustellen, also versuch es erst gar nicht."Als Potter dann aber mit der Idee kam, sich das Buch aus der Nokturngasse liefern zu lassen, zweifelte er ernsthaft an dessen Geisteszustand. Jeder wusste doch, dass man sich aus der Nokturngasse nichts liefern lassen konnte. Volldepp! „Es gibt einen Laden in Hogmeads, Greywoods, direkt neben Yin und Yang, da müsste es das Buch geben. Ich muss nur Snape nach einem Ausgangsschein fragen..."„Kein Problem, ich kann das Buch besorgen. Ich gehe doch morgen mit Oliver nach Hogmeads um..."„...um die neuen Quidditch- Bälle zu besorgen, ich weiß."„Du weißt?"„Ja, er hat jeden Quidditchkapitän um Erlaubnis gefragt, ob er dich mitnehmen darf."„Und du hast es auch erlaubt?" Irrte er sich oder blitzte es da gerade in den Augen seines Gegenübers freudig auf? „Ich habe ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass McGonagall dich gehen lässt, die alte Schachtel verbietet doch sonst alles."Verdammt, warum musste er hier so rumstottern? „Ich habe ja auch Dumbledores Erlaubnis noch nicht, aber wenn ich darf, wäre es nicht schlecht zu wissen, wo dieses Greywords eigentlich genau liegt."„Es heißt Greywoods, Potter. Bist wohl schon zu blöd, um dir Namen zu merken? Ich erzähl dir das morgen in Verteidigung." „Dann entlässt du mich?"„Potter, lass die Scherze."Draco drehte sich um und ging in die Halle zum Essen. Als er sich seiner Pizza zuwandte (Pizza, seit wann machen die Hauselfen Pizza?) hörte er das typische Flügelschlagen der Eulen. Die Post kam. Bei seinem nächsten Stück zuckte Blaise neben ihm zusammen. Und da nahm auch Draco die Stimme wahr, die durch die große Halle schallte. „Ronald Weasley! "Schien ganz so, als ob das Wiesel einen Heuler bekommen hatte. Und es schien auch so, als ob seine Mutter nicht mit seiner Beziehung zu Blaise einverstanden war. Blaise wandte sich nach dem Ausbruch des Heulers wieder seinem Essen zu und da kam Draco eine Idee, wie er mit seinem Quidditch- Team doch noch zu ihren Trainingseinheiten kommen könnte. Ohne böses Blut und vor allem ohne Harry vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Noch während dem Essen rief er seine Mannschaft zusammen und ging nach den letzten Stunden Zauberkunst mit seinem Team in Richtung Quidditchfeld, wo er die Gryffindor bereits versammelt sah. „Malfoy, was soll das? Wir haben den Platz reserviert."„Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten, Potter. Können wir das Feld nicht abwechselnd nutzen. Heute ihr, morgen wir und so weiter? Ihr habt auch eine Einheit mehr." Zu Dracos Freude willigte der Gryffindorkapitän ein. Draco drehte sich um und ging mit seinem Team wieder ins Schloss, wo er gleich von Pansy Parkinson abgefangen wurde. „Hast du schon gehört, was die Klatschtanten Brown und Patil erzählt haben? Potter sollte eigentlich ein Slytherin werden!"„Und?"Draco konnte die Aufregung nicht verstehen. „Der sprechende Hut wollte ihn eigentlich nach Slytherin schicken, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Der Held der Gryffindor ist eigentlich kein richtiger Gryffindor."„Siehst du an ihm ein Slytherin- Abzeichen? Hast du ihn schon mal in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen? Nein, also. Er ist ein Gryffindor, und ich will ihn auch gar nicht in Slytherin haben."Mit diesen Worten ging Draco in die Bibliothek. Bis zum Essen war noch ein bisschen Zeit, und die wollte er nutzen, um seinen Kräuterkundeaufsatz über die Wirksamkeit der Tentacula terribilis vorzubereiten. Schnell schickte er noch Zeus mit einem Brief an Gringotts, die Zaubererbank. Irgendwie wusste dieser Vogel immer, wann Draco ihn brauchte und flatterte dann um ihn herum. 


	11. Kann ein Löwe zur Schlange werden?

11. Kapitel: Kann ein Löwe zur Schlange werden? Auf dem Weg in die Bücherei überdachte er noch einmal das, was er eben gerade gesagt hatte. Stimmte es, dass er Potter nicht in Slytherin haben wollte? Eigentlich wollte er Harry nur noch um sich haben, aber musste das zwangsläufig heißen, dass Potter nach Slytherin kam? Aber ein bisschen geschockt war Draco dann doch. Wieso sollte der Feind von Dem- dessen- Name- nicht- genannt- werden- darf nach Slytherin, wo über 80 Prozent aller Schüler Todesser als Eltern hatten? Aber der sprechende Hut musste sich doch da irgendetwas ausgedacht haben. Mittlerweile war Draco in der Bibliothek angekommen und machte sich auch gleich auf die Suche nach den nötigen Büchern für seinen Aufsatz. „Tentacula terribilis in Hemmungstränken verhindert das Ausbilden aggressiver Züge. Allerdings dürfen nicht mehr als drei Blüten und nicht mehr als 20 Gramm Wurzelmasse pro Trank genommen werden, da sich sonst die Wirkung ins Gegenteilige umkehrt. Seit 1524 wird der Anbau dieser Pflanze..." Erst kurz vor dem Essen beendete Draco seinen Aufsatz und ging in die große Halle. Dort bemerkte er, dass Potter gleich von Parkinson in Beschlag genommen wurde. „Ist es wahr?" „Ja, Draco kümmert sich viel besser um Moonshine als ich."Draco musste grinsen. Und als Potter auch noch fast dieselben Argumente brachte, dass er ein Gryffindor und kein Slytherin war, musste er noch viel mehr lachen. Sie beide waren wirklich eine Wellenlänge.  
  
Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum war das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins Potters mögliche Verbindungen zu Salazar Slytherin. „Vielleicht ist er wirklich sein richtiger Erbe, immerhin kann er Parsel sprechen." „Und er hat die selben grünen Augen wie Slytherin. Das habe ich auf einem Bild in `Hogwarts, a history` gesehen."„Ja, die Ähnlichkeit ist mir auch gleich aufgefallen." Draco konnte das Geschnatter nicht mehr aushalten. „Und was wollt ihr jetzt tun? Euch mit Potter verbünden, dass er in unser Haus kommt? Wenn ihr nicht sofort die Klappe haltet, dann gibt's Strafarbeiten. Ich will kein Wort mehr über Potter und Slytherin hören, er ist ein Gryffindor!" Zögernd beendeten die Schüler ihre Gespräche und gingen in ihre Zimmer. Als sich auch Draco auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte, konnte er noch einige Gesprächsfetzen hören. „Und hast du seine Haare gesehen? Genau wie die von Slytherin. Genauso blond. Und dann das Temperament, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Malfoy mit Salazar..."Die beiden Mädchen sahen ihn kommen und verstummten. `Blöde Gänse´ dachte sich Draco und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, um endlich Blaise auszufragen, wie er mit dem Wiesel zusammen gekommen war. Blaise lag schon in seinem Bett, aber er hatte die Vorhänge noch nicht zugezogen. „Und? Wie sind du und das Wiesel jetzt zusammen gekommen?" „Also, ich bin in den Gang zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen..." „Ich habe dich gestoßen, meinst du wohl."„Gut, du hast mich in den Gang gestoßen, und da bin ich dann auf Rons kleine Schwester gestoßen. Und die hat mich dann mit in den Raum genommen. Und als ich dann Ron auf der Fensterbank mit seinen Freunden sprechen gesehen habe, konnte ich nicht anders, ich musste einfach zuhören. Und da hat er mir praktisch die süßeste Liebeserklärung gemacht, die man sich vorstellen kann..."Draco zog sich seinen Pyjama an und legte sich auf sein Bett. „... und dann musste ich ihn einfach küssen." „Und danach? Ich hab dich doch dann noch auf deinem Bett liegen sehen."„Ja, ich musste mir selber erstmal im Klaren sein, was ich denn jetzt mit einem Freund anfange und mir meiner Gefühle für ihn ganz sicher sein. Da hab ich ihm gesagt, dass ich noch einen Kräuterkundeaufsatz schreiben muss, und bin gegangen. Und beim Abendessen habe ich ihn da am Tisch sitzen und sein Schnitzel massakrieren sehen, und das sah so süß aus, dass ich ..." Dracos Begeisterung für solche schnulzigen Liebesgeschichten hielten sich in Grenzen. Und außerdem verhielten sich die beiden gerade ziemlich unmännlich. Nur gut, dass man die beiden Freunde nicht sah, wie sie auf ihren Betten lagen und sich die Geschichten ihrer Liebe vorschwärmten. Nur, dass Draco sich seiner Liebe zwar bewusst war, sie aber nicht zeigen konnte. Vor allem nicht Blaise, der jetzt täglich direkten Zugang zu den Gryffindor hatte. Aber ahnte Zabini nicht schon längst, was er für Harry empfand? Geschockt beobachtete Draco seinen Zimmerkameraden. Hatte er etwa schon etwas erzählt? Und wenn, was hatte er erzählt? Eiskalt lief es seinen Rücken hinunter. Er kannte ja Blaise Zabini, die größte männliche Tratschtante von Slytherin. Wenn der erstmal aufgetaut war... und er kannte sein Geheimnis. Draco sprang auf und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Auf diesen Schock musste er erst einmal einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Langsam entspannte er sich unter dem massierenden Wasserstrahl und entschloss sich, nach dem Gespräch mit Potter am See nach dem Spiel gegen Gryffindor mit Blaise zu reden. Vielleicht konnte er so schon herausfinden, was Potter wusste und was nicht. Beruhigt drehte er den Hahn zu und legte sich in sein Bett. Blaise schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Draco zwischenzeitlich unter der Dusche gestanden hatte, er lag auf dem Bauch in seinem Bett und erzählte immer von Ron. Am nächsten Morgen nahm er den Beutel, den Zeus ihm gebracht hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Unterricht. In Kräuterkunde erhielt er für seinen Aufsatz die beste Note. Warum merkte diese Hexe nicht, wenn er aus einem Buch abschrieb? War ja klar, dass dann alles richtig sein musste. Aber vielleicht war Professor Sprout auch zu abgelenkt, schließlich saß nicht alle Tage ein gut aussehender Professor namens Zabini im Unterricht um zu sehen, was seine Pflanzen machten, die er für einen Ritualzauber bestellt hatte. Und dann saß er auch schon neben Potter in Verteidigung. Draco erklärte ihm kurz, wo er Greywoods finden könnte und drückte ihm dann den Beutel von Gringotts in die Hand. „Da sind 5000 Galleonen drin, wenn es nicht reicht, schick mir ne Eule."Harry verdutztes Gesicht wollte er nicht sehen, und zum Glück erschien in diesem Moment Professor Zabini und sammelte ihre Aufsätze ein. Dann besprachen sie noch kurz einige Ritualzauber und ihre Wirkung und schon war die Stunde vorbei. Draco hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie schnell eine Stunde vorbei gehen konnte, aber vielleicht war auch das Thema so interessant, dass er die Zeit gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Für das Mittagessen hatten die Hauselfen diesmal Sushi gemacht. Er beneidete Potter, der jetzt mit Wood in Hogmeads essen konnte und nicht diesen rohen Fisch hinunterwürgen musste. Aber Draco meisterte auch diese Prüfung und ging nach dem Essen mit seiner Mannschaft zum Quidditchfeld. Dort ließ er für Krum den Schnatz los und versuchte dann, die Würfe von seinen drei Jägern abzublocken. Nur die Treiber bekamen heute keine richtigen Klatscher, das würde doch zu gefährlich, und so mussten sie sich gegenseitig immer Tennisbälle zuschießen. Zu seinem Erstaunen fing Krum den Schnatz bereits nach zwei Minuten und Draco bedeutete ihm, dass er gerne aufhören konnte, wenn er keine Lust mehr hatte zu trainieren. Als Krum den Schnatz drei weitere Male gefangen hatte, sah Draco ihn landen und auf das Schloß zugehen. Auch seine Treiber waren von ihrer Aufgabe so gelangweilt, dass er schließlich doch die Klatscher losließ. Die Jäger waren auch ein eingespieltes Team und Draco war sich sicher, dass Gryffindor am Sonntag keine Chance hatte. Er setzte das nächste Training in zwei Tagen fest und auch dort verlief alles bestens. Sogar die schwierigsten Taktiken klappten auf Anhieb und das ganze Team passte wirklich hervorragend zusammen. Von Harry hörte er außer im Unterricht nichts, er war auch viel zu sehr mit Training beschäftigt, als dass ihn das irgendwie störte. Schließlich wollte er das Spiel gewinnen, er musste das Spiel einfach gewinnen. 


	12. Quidditch und andere Unannehmlichkeiten

12. Kapitel: Quidditch und andere Unannehmlichkeiten  
  
Als Potter ihm das Buch über den Vita-Trank gegeben hatte, wäre er fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. Das konnte Snape nicht von ihnen verlangen und deshalb wollte er das Spiel gewinnen, um ihren Hauslehrer zu bitten, die Aufgabenstellung mit dem Vita-Trank zurückzunehmen. Ein ganzes Buch über einen Trank und dann auch noch in einer fürchterlichen Handschrift, die man kaum entziffern konnte. Und, was noch erschwerend dazukam... Potter als Jahrespartner. Potter, der von Zaubertränke ungefähr soviel Ahnung hat wie ein Backstein vom Fliegen. Schließlich war Sonntag und wie erwartet machte das Slytherin- Team ziemlich kurzen Prozess mit den Gryffindors. Und wenn Harry nicht Krum den Schnatz direkt vor der Nase weggeschnappt hätte, wäre es noch deutlicher ausgegangen. Aber Blaise hatte in der letzten Sekunde den Siegtreffer gelandet, und so gewann Slytherin 160: 150 Nach dem Spiel versuchte Draco so schnell wie möglich aus den Umkleiden zu entkommen, aber seine Mannschaftskameraden ließen ihn nicht weg. Er konnte es ihnen noch nicht einmal verübeln, sie hatten schließlich gewonnen, aber er hatte noch ein wichtiges Treffen, das keinen Aufschub duldete. Also schwang er sich kurzerhand auf seinen Besen und flog zum See, wo er Potter schon von weitem sitzen sah. „Wirst du melancholisch?"Draco beobachtete erfreut, wie Harry zusammenfuhr. Er landete neben Harry und ließ sich im Gras nieder. „So fertig gemacht habt ihr uns nicht. Ihr habt nur mit zehn Punkten Vorsprung gewonnen." „Potter, gib's zu. Ohne dich wäre das Team zum Vergessen. Es war Glück, dass du den Schnatz vor Viktor erwischt hast, sieht man davon ab...habt ihr wirklich fürchterlich gespielt. Das dürfte sogar dir aufgefallen sein!" „Woher habt ihr eigentlich die „Neo Feuerblitze"?", wechselte Harry das Thema. „Meinen habe ich von Mom. Sie wollte mir was zum Schulbeginn schenken und Zabini hat ihn von seinem Vater bekommen, als Entschuldigung für irgendwas...,"antwortete Draco, „Und woher hast du deinen?" „Das geht dich nichts an!" „Nicht? Dann lass mich raten. Dein Pate, Sirius Black hat ihn dir geschenkt...oder nein, Black und Lupin haben ihn dir geschenkt...Übrigens hast du gesehen, wie Lupin Black zurück halten musste, als Snape eine abfällige Bemerkung über euch gemacht hat. Da stand es glaube ich noch sechzig zu Null. Lupin hatte wirklich Probleme den Hund zu beruhigen. Black scheint Snape nicht gerade zu mögen."Über Dracos Gesicht zog sich ein leichtes Grinsen. Es war doch immer wieder schön zu sehen, wie der große Harry Potter nach Worten suchte. „Ich weiß es! Die ganze Geschichte von Black, Pettigrew und deinen Eltern. Und natürlich, die Sache mit den Animagi. Ist mir alles bekannt."Draco erzählte Harry, wie Pettigrew sich bei ihm einschleimen wollte und ihm deshalb die Geschichte erzählt hatte.  
  
„Pettigrew ist bei euch?"„Nicht mehr. Ist jetzt irgendwo in Südamerika!" „Also warum?", unterbrach ihn Harry, „Du hast geschrieben, du würdest es mir heute sagen..." „Ja, wollte ich...und werde ich auch," „Also..." Der blonde Slytherin strich sich eine gelöste Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Verdammt, war er nervös. Und die Anwesenheit on Harry machte die ganze Sache nicht gerade einfach. „Malfoy! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." „Doch hast du...Ich bezweifle, dass Gryffindor seine Niederlage feiern will." „Ich habe trotzdem nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit...Sirius will mich noch vor dem Abendessen sprechen." Draco nickte verstehend und begann nervös mit seinen Fingern zu tippen. Ein lautes Stöhnen neben ihm ließ ihn innehalten. „Wie viel weißt du über meine Familie?" „Was soll das? Ich will Antworten von dir, nicht umgekehrt."„Ich muss aber irgendwo beginnen,"seufzte Draco, „Also, antworte..." „Okay...dein Vater war ein Todesser, na ja eigentlich ist er es immer noch. Nach dem Sturz Voldemorts gehörte er zu denen, die behaupteten, der dunkle Lord habe sie kontrolliert. Natürlich absoluter Blödsinn, da er sofort wieder anwesend war, als Voldemort ihn rief...Außerdem hat er eine fürchterliche Abneigung gegen Muggel- Geborene...Dir hat er diese Auffassung eingeprügelt, bis du zu dem wurdest, der du heute bist. Über deine Mutter weiß ich nichts, außer dass sie nicht gerade freundlich wirkt." „Das mit den Prügeln hast du von Zabini."Als er sah, dass Harry verneinend mit dem Kopf schüttelte, fuhr er fort. „Meine Güte, Potter. Ich kenne diesen Kerl. Ich bin seit vier Jahren in einem Zimmer mit ihm. Er ist fürchterlich ruhig...aber wenn er mal jemanden zum Reden gefunden hat, dann übertrumpft er Patil und Brown bei Weitem...Versucht seine stille Zeit, dadurch wieder aufzuholen. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich Zabini nicht leiden kann. Ganz im Gegenteil, aber...das ist halt eine fürchterliche Macke. Er behält nur die Geheimnisse der Leute für sich, die ihm etwas bedeuten...Bis jetzt war es immer seine Mutter, aber seit der Sache mit dem Wiesel...ist der auch tabu bei ihm geworden." „Warum kannst du nicht aufhören, meine Freunde zu beleidigen?"„Jede Veränderung an mir würden die Slytherins sofort meinem Vater schicken und dann habe ich den Salat." „Du verstehst dich wirklich nicht mit deinem Vater?"Diese Mitleidsmasche konnte Draco schon mal gar nicht ab. „Es ist nicht so, dass wir uns nicht verstehen...Er kann auch ganz nett sein. Ich erinnere mich da, an meinen vierten Geburtstag. Er ist ja kaum zu Hause, musst du wissen. Und eigentlich ist es ihm piepegal, ob ich nun älter werde oder nicht...Aber an diesem Geburtstag, hat er extra frei genommen und ist mit mir den ganzen Tag bei unserem See gewesen...Schon komisch an was man sich manchmal erinnert." „...Dad und ich haben einfach andere Auffassungen vom Leben. Ich habe noch nie einen Sinn darin gesehen, einen rassistischen Psychopathen die Füße zu küssen. Nicht, dass ich Schlammblüter leiden könnte...ne, nicht nach meiner Erziehung...aber es bringt nichts, alle von denen abzuschlachten. Wo bleibt da die Einzigartigkeit der Reinblütigen..." „ Malfoy...wenn du schon abfällig über Muggel- Geborene reden musst...dann nenne sie bitte auch Muggel- Geborene." „Außerdem hat der Typ sowieso einen Knall...ist selbst ein Schla....Muggel- Geborener...,"Schnell verbesserte sich Draco, als ein wütendes Funkeln in den Augen seines Gegenübers bemerkte. „...und hasst diese fürchterlich...Selbst ihm dürfte aufgefallen sein, dass sein Vater kein Zauberer war...Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, wieso das alle Todesser ignorieren. Aber hey...nicht mein Problem." „Okay, du magst Voldemort nicht, aber was..." „Sieh mal...Mein Vater vergöttert ihn,"erklärte Draco, „Er würde seine ganze Familie opfern, wenn Voldemort ihn darum bitten würde...und seine Schwiegermutter gratis mit dazu. Da ist es wohl völlig logisch, dass sein Sohn ebenfalls ein Todesser werden soll." „Bist du...ich meine hast du..." Draco schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zog als Beweis, dass er kein Todesser war, seinen linken Ärmel etwas höher. „Es ist zu auffällig, ein dunkles Mal in der Nähe Dumbledores zu tragen...Der alte Sack würde uns nur zusätzlichen Ärger machen,"imitierte Draco die Stimme seines Vaters, „Aber wenn du erst mal aus der Schule draußen bist, bekommst du es...Versprochen! Er hat auch noch so getan, als sei es etwas großartiges,"erklärte er Harry, „Ich könnte Minister für Zauberei werden...stolzer ist er sicher, wenn ich das Mal bekomme." „Tut mir leid...Aber denk mal positiv. Du hast mit diesem Schuljahr dazu gerechnet, noch drei Jahre hier...Vielleicht ist Voldemort bis dahin besiegt."So langsam nahm das Gespräch die Wende, die Draco sich erhofft hatte. „Das ist auch meine Hoffnung. Was denkst du warum ich dich gewarnt habe?" „Oh, Gott, nein, du gehörst doch nicht auch zu den 99 Prozent, die glauben, ich würde Voldemort besiegen? Nicht du..." „Doch ich. Wer sollte es sonst? Dumbledore kommt langsam in die Jahre. Und seien wir mal ehrlich, du bist der Einzige, der ihn überlebt hat. Tja...und als ich von meinem Dad von dem Attentat erfuhr, habe ich halt meine einzige Chance zur Freiheit gerettet."  
  
Draco erhob sich und wischte Grashalme und Erde von seinem Umhang. „Tja, nun weißt du's. Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich muss unseren Sieg feiern gehen... Bye,"Draco hob zum Abschied die Hand und ging Richtung Schloss. Jetzt würde sich ja herausstellen, was Blaise den Gryffindors erzählt hatte... 


	13. Verrat!

13. Kapitel: Verrat „Das kann doch nicht dein einziger Grund gewesen sein...Blaise hat gesagt..."Ruckartig drehte er sich um. Also doch...! Panik stieg in ihm auf. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, nicht das! „Was hat Zabini gesagt?" „Blaise hat es nicht mit Absicht ausgeplaudert. Er hat was missverstanden und...na ja, der Rest ist Geschichte..." „Was hat er ausgeplaudert?", brüllte Draco ungeduldig. „Sagen wir so...das wäre ein besserer Grund jemanden das Leben zu retten. Kommt in den kitschigsten Liebesgeschichten vor. " Draco wurde blass. Hatte er sich bisher immer noch einreden können, dass Potter nichts von seinen Gefühlen erfahren hatte, wurde ihm jetzt schlagartig bewusst, dass alle seine Hoffnungen geplatzt waren. „Das hat er nicht...,"flüsterte Draco geschockt, „Nicht das!" „Also hat er recht..."„Ich bring ihn um,"kreischte Draco und begann wütend im Kreis zu gehen, „Damit hat er seine Grenze überschritten. Schlimm genug, dass er meine familiären Verhältnisse ganz Gryffindor..."„Nur den Jungen der fünften." „...dann eben nur denen...verraten hat...nein, natürlich muss er noch einen drauf setzen...Ich hätte es wissen müssen...Keinem Slytherin kann man trauen...Ach warum habe ich kein Einzelzimmer,"brüllte Draco weiter. „Das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Ungewöhnlich ja...aber niemand kann etwas für seine Gefühle. Das kann man sich halt nicht aussuchen. Allerdings hättest du ruhig netter zu mir und meinen Freunde sein können, dann..." „Dann was? Hätte nicht viel geändert...Aber du hast recht, das wäre wahrscheinlich besser gewesen...dann hätte mich mein Vater nämlich einfach verschwinden lassen und ich müsste mich nicht wegen Zabinis großer Klappe aufregen." „Okay, Punkt für dich. Dein Vater wäre sicher alles andere als begeistert, aber...glaub mir Malf...Draco, es ist nicht so schlimm." Wieso konnte dieser dumme Gryffindorbengel nicht begreifen, dass das sehr wohl schlimm war? „Nein, es ist ganz in Ordnung, wenn sich der Alleinerbe Lucius Malfoys in den goldenen Gryffindor- Jungen verliebt. Ganz in Ordnung ist das. Mom wäre begeistert. Sie würde sicher alle Bekannten einladen und ne Verlobung arrangieren." „Was guckst du so bescheuert, Potter? Ich dachte, Zabini hätte es eh schon in ganz Gryffindor herum erzählt. Ist wahrscheinlich, der Lacher auf euren Partys." „Blaise hat es nicht in ganz Gryffindor herumerzählt. Nur ich wusste es..." „Tja, warum dann das überraschte Gesicht?", unterbrach ihn Draco. „Es ist ein Unterschied es von Blaise zu hören oder von dir persönlich. Blaise konnte ja noch lügen. Du hast es jetzt bestätigt!"So ein Mist! Und wieder hatte ihn sein Temperament verraten. Erst das mit der Warnung und jetzt schrie er dem Jungen auch noch direkt ins Gesicht, dass er ihn liebte. „Juhu, da freut sich der kleine Gryffindor aber. Gehst du jetzt sofort zu deinen Freunden...oder noch besser, du verteilst Flugblätter, damit es ja jeder mitbekommt...obwohl da brauchst du eh nur zu Brown und Patil gehen." „Ich sage es keinem. Das geht nur uns beide etwas an...na ja und Blaise,...immerhin ist er der jenige der deine Träume hautnah miterlebt." Wenn Potter gewusst hätte, was Draco in diesem Moment am Liebsten mit ihm und Blaise anstellen würde, wäre er wahrscheinlich schon meilenweit weggelaufen. Aber leider, leider war das Schloss mit einem Unverzeihlichen- Finder ausgestattet, der jeden Gebrauch der Unverzeihlichen Flüche sofort meldete. So ein Mist! „Das findest du jetzt wohl ganz lustig, nicht, Potter?", zischte er, „Kann ich jetzt gehen oder zitierst du mich nochmals zurück. Ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag mit dir zu verbringen...und du wolltest doch noch zu deinem Patenonkel! Beeil dich lieber...am Abend wirst du sonst von Lupin gebissen." „Deinen Charakter muss man haben. Ist das auch Malfoy- Logik. Jemanden seine Liebe gestehen und ihn danach weiter zu beleidigen?" „Ja, ich liebe dich, Potter,"Dracos Gesicht war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Harrys entfernt. Und jetzt war es offiziell. Er hatte es gesagt. „...aber du denkst doch nicht, dass sich jetzt etwas ändern würde?" „Viel Spaß mit Black! Vielleicht kann er dich wegen eurer jämmerlichen Niederlage aufmuntern!" Draco drehte sich um und marschierte mit seinem Besen zurück ins Schloss. Er musste ein ernstes Wort mit Zabini Junior reden, ein SEHR ernstes Wort. Aber als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, konnte er Zabini nirgends finden. Der war sicherlich wieder bei seinem tollen Freund. Und da er keine Lust auf Siegesfeier hatte, ging er schon in die große Halle und setzte sich an den Tisch. Langsam kamen auch die anderen herein und unterhielten sich über das tolle Spiel. Nur der, den er suchte, nämlich Zabini kam und kam nicht. Das würde Ärger geben. Verbissen kaute er auf seinem Zauberstab herum, bis ihn ein schmerzhaftes Brennen im Mund daran erinnerte, dass ein Zauberstab kein normaler Zahnstocher war. Und da er nicht wusste, was sein Stab alles gezaubert hatte, machte er sich lieber gleich zu Madame Pomfrey auf die Krankenstation. Unterwegs begegnete er Marcus Flint, einem ehemaligen Slytherin und Quidditchkapitän. „Tolles Spiel, wirklich. Ich könnte mich in den Hintern beißen, dass ich dich damals nicht als Hüter spielen ließ, du hast ja keinen einzigen Quaffel durchgelassen."„Das mit dem in den Hintern beißen überlass lieber mir, mein Engel."Draco fielen bald die Augen aus dem Kopf, als Oliver Wood Flint von hinten umarmte und zärtlich auf den Nacken küsste. „Danke, Flint, Wood. Wolltet ihr nicht essen gehen?"Aufgrund seiner Verletzungen im Mundbereich nuschelte Draco mehr als dass er sprach, aber die beiden schienen ihn dennoch zu verstehen und gingen in die Große Halle. Madame Pomfrey heilte seine Wunden relativ schnell, nur konnte er diesen Abend keine feste Nahrung mehr zu sich nehmen. Also ließ er das Essen ausfallen und nahm sich einen Tee mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der vor Tieren nur so wimmelte. Scheinbar hatte jeder Slytherin- Schüler Post bekommen, auch der Adler seines Vaters war unter ihnen, und spähte gerade gierig auf eine kleine Elster, die einen Brief an Pansy im Schnabel trug. „Lass das, Hades. Das ist kein Futter!" 


	14. Drohungen und gute Vorsätze

14. Kapitel: Drohungen und gute Vorsätze Draco entriß dem Adler seinen Brief und schickte ihn nach Hause zu seinem Vater.  
Draco, Wie du sicher siehst, werden die meisten Eltern ihren Kindern endlich über den Verräter Snape aufgeklärt haben. Ich bitte dich, nichts dagegen zu unternehmen, wenn die Dinge seinen Lauf nehmen, und auch bitte ich dich, dich nicht auffällig zu verhalten. Wenn der alte Narr von Dumbledore erkennt, was hier gespielt wird, wird er versuchen, es zu verhindern, und deshalb wird er dich ganz besonders im Auge behalten. Handele nach meinen Anweisungen, mein Sohn! Es wäre besser für dich!  
Dein Vater Toller Brief, wirklich, da quillt die Vaterliebe geradezu heraus. Obwohl er sich schon denken konnte, was in den anderen Briefen drinstand und welche Dinge wie ihren Lauf nehmen sollten, setzte er sich doch an den Kamin und wartete auf seine Mitschüler. Natürlich war jeder überrascht, Post zu bekommen, aber dass alle Eltern größtenteils derselben Meinung waren, war doch neu. Nach einer Weile zog Draco Pansy zur Seite und fragte sie nach dem Inhalt ihres Briefes und was sie ihren Eltern geschrieben hatten. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass wir endlich gegen Gryffindor gewonnen haben, und dass wir die beste Quidditchmannschaft seit langer Zeit haben."„Und was hast du über Snape geschrieben?"„Snape? Nichts!"„Dann würde mir mein Vater nicht schreiben, dass sie euch über Snape Bescheid gesagt haben." „Ach so, da hab ich nur kurz erwähnt, wie froh und glücklich Professor Snape doch war, dass wir endlich eine Chance auf die Quidditchpokale haben."So langsam verstand Draco. Die Todesserkinder hatten Post bekommen, damit sie sich von Snape, dem enttarnten Verräter, fernhielten. „Und was wollt ihr jetzt machen?"„Also, ich gehe auf jeden Fall nicht mehr zu Zaubertränke. Und die anderen wollen das auch nicht mehr machen. Die Abnormalen haben keine Ahnung, um was es geht. Was ist mit dir? Gehst du zu Snape?"Draco wusste, wen sie mit ´die Abnormalen´ meinte, nämlich die Kinder, die keine Todesser als Eltern hatten. „Also, ich werde auf jeden Fall weiter zu Zaubertränke gehen, das ist mein Lieblingsfach."„Das haben wir uns schon fast gedacht, und deshalb soll ich dir auch einen Brief an Snape mitgeben, in dem wir unsere Gründe für unser Fernbleiben erklären." Draco nahm den verschlossenen Brief an sich. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie diese ominösen Gründe formuliert waren. Sein Mund tat immer noch weh, aber er durfte keinem erzählen, dass der Prinz von Slytherin auf seinem Zauberstab herumgekaut hatte wie ein Baby auf seinem Beißring, und so ging er nach oben in sein Zimmer, um zu schlafen. Blaise war noch nicht da, aber da Draco zu müde von dem Spiel war, legte er sich auf sein Bett und schlief ein. Zabini konnte er morgen immer noch zur Rede stellen. Am nächsten Morgen war Zabini schon wesentlich früher aufgestanden als er, und irgendwie hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass Blaise sehr wohl wusste, was ihm blühte, und er ihm deshalb aus dem Weg ging. Schnell lief er in die große Halle zum Frühstücken und dann in den Kerker zu Zaubertränke. Blaise kam kurz nach ihm in den Raum, und wäre Draco nicht so neugierig auf Snapes Reaktion, er hätte Blaise umgehend verhext. So ignorierte er ihn und blätterte in dem Vita-Trank- Buch. Und tatsächlich kamen nur die Gryffindor, von den Slytherin ließ sich kein anderer blicken. Draco sah Snape hereinkommen und stutzen. Er eilte nach vorne und übergab seinem Lehrer den Brief, den er am letzten Abend von Pansy bekommen hatte. Der Professor wurde mit jeder Zeile wütender und zum Schluß zerriß er den Brief in kleine Schnipsel. „Sie hätten ein Machtwort sprechen müssen, Mister Malfoy."„Klar, weil sie auf mich eher hören, als auf... sie wissen schon."Draco brach ab, es musste schließlich nicht die ganze Klasse mitkriegen, was gestern in Slytherin passiert war. Anscheinend beruhigte sich sein Lehrer wieder etwas. Innerlich atmete Draco auf. Wer weiß was hier passiert wäre, wenn sich das Lieblingsspiel der Gryffindor `Snape explodiert´ bewahrheitet hätte. Nachdem Draco Snape sogar noch überzeugen konnte, die Bewertung des Vita- Trankes herunter zu setzen, konnte er sich wieder voll und ganz auf seine eigenen Probleme konzentrieren, von denen zwei in unmittelbarer Nähe zu ihm saßen. Warum machten ihn eigentlich diese grünen Augen von Potter immer so... wuschig? Immer, wenn er Harry ansah oder ihn bei der Zubereitung eines Trankes unterbrach, schauten diese herrlich saphirgrünen Augen ihn mit einem Blick an, den er nicht deuten konnte. War Potter etwa auch in ihn verliebt? Aber selbst wenn, was würde das ändern? Hatte er nicht am See schon deutlich gemacht, dass er keine Beziehung mit Harry Potter anfangen konnte? Und waren seine Gründe nicht einleuchtend gewesen? Mit einem leichten Aufseufzen machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit. Aber auch diese Stunde verging, doch nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie schon wieder zusammen Unterricht. Wahrsagen. Und wie durch ein Wunder verließen sie das Gebiet der Traumdeutung und wandten sich der Kugel zu. So ein Schwachsinn! Aber als Harry sich mit einem fiesen Grinsen neben ihn setzte, war es um seine Fassung geschehen. „Was grinst du denn so dämlich, Potter?"„Hat nichts mir dir zu tun, Liebling!" Während der Stunde konnte Draco nicht darüber nachdenken, was ihm an diesem Satz störte, doch dann, nach dem Unterricht in seinem Zimmer hatte er genügend Zeit diese Szene Revue passieren zu lassen. Liebling? Hatte er ihn wirklich Liebling genannt? Eigentlich gefiel ihm das gar nicht so schlecht, aber was war, wenn das jemand mitbekommen hatte? Draco wollte sich die Konsequenzen nicht vorstellen. Aber was wäre, wenn er sich aller Konsequenzen zum Trotz mit Potter einließ? Seinen Vater ignorierte und mit Potter... Nein, das konnte nicht gut gehen, an so etwas durfte er noch nicht einmal denken. Nachher machte er sich Hoffnungen, dass sein Vater tatsächlich einmal gefangen genommen werden würde und ihrer Liebe nicht mehr im Weg stand, oder noch schlimmer, Potter empfand gar nichts für ihn. Dann würde sein Herz brechen und die Einzelteile könnte nicht einmal ein Zauber wieder zusammenfügen. Und seit wann redete er im Zusammenhang mit Harry Potter von Liebe? Bisher war das ganze doch nur Schwärmerei oder so etwas. Beim Abendessen konnte er den Blick nicht von dem Objekt seiner Begierde nehmen und als auch Potter ihn anschaute, und sich ihre Blicke trafen, bahnte sich ein Lächeln seinen Weg an die Oberfläche. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Gerade hatte er noch alle guten Vorsätze, nicht an Harry zu denken, und dann... ein Blick in diese wunderschönen Augen, die so wissend funkeln konnten, und er hatte alle Vorsätze so schnell über Bord geworfen, dass eine Reise mit Flohpulver ewig erschien 


	15. Geständnisse, die zweite

So, ich hab zwar immer noch nicht ganz rausgekriegt, wie das mit den Absätzen hinhaut, aber mal sehen, wie das jetzt wird...

Ich bin jetzt nur mal am WE daheim, ansonsten macht das hochladen immer noch meine sis. Aber ich werd jetzt mal ein paar Chaps verändern, und die dann neu hochladen. 

Und: DANKE für die Reviews, und das mit den Absätzen tut mir wirklich leid, bei mir im Word sieht das alles so toll aus... 

15. Kapitel: Geständnisse, die zweite 

Auch das Problem mit Blaise schien sich gelöst zu haben. Er hatte zwar noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit ihm zu reden, aber das schien Draco nicht sonderlich wichtig. Immerhin konnte er so keine Geheimnisse weiterplaudern, wenn sie nicht miteinander redeten. Und da Zabini immer öfter bei Ron schlief, schien es fast so, dass Draco unbewusst die richtige Strafmaßnahme für Zabini gewählt hatte... Ignoranz. 

Er wusste gar nicht, wie er in sein Zimmer gekommen war und wie spät es eigentlich ist, er wusste nur, dass er immer an diese hübschen Augen gedacht hatte, an diese weichen Hände und das zerzauste Haar. Jetzt reichts! Draco nahm sich ein Buch, zog sich seinen Schlafanzug an und legte sich aufs Bett. Kein Gedanken mehr über diesen Gryffindor! 

Die Ablenkung schien zu funktionieren und so nahm er, ganz auf sein Buch vertieft wahr, dass Blaise ins Zimmer kam. „Hab was vergessen."murmelte Zabini und schnappte sich ein Buch über Zaubertränke. Dann verließ er das Zimmer wieder und Draco wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Aber wieder spuckte Potter in seinem Kopf herum, wie er vor ihm stand und leise seinen Namen sagte „Draco!" 

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis er realisierte, dass Potter tatsächlich vor ihm stand und seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Mit einem Aufschrei warf er das Buch nach dem Eindringling und krabbelte aus dem Bett. „Du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken."Nur langsam bekam Draco seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle. Das fehlt gerade noch, dass er hier rumquietschte wie ein verschrecktes Mädchen. 

„Wie bist du hier herein....Zabini! Auf den kann man sich überhaupt nicht mehr verlassen. Jetzt macht er sogar noch mit Gryffindors eine Slytherin- Führung. Hat's dir gefallen, Potter? Wenn nicht muss ich dich enttäuschen. Wir erstatten niemanden sein Eintrittsgeld zurück...Und jetzt? Soll ich dich denen da draußen zum Fraß vorwerfen? Crabbe und Goyle durften schon lange niemanden mehr richtig verprügeln. Sie langweilen sich schon." 

„Ich hab's gesehen." 

„Was hast du gesehen?"

Draco war verwirrt. „Crabbe und Goyle. Die und ein Sechstklässler haben Blaise attackiert." „Toll, dass du als Vertrauensschüler so viel hilfst." 

„Was soll ich denn tun?...Weißt du noch, was ich dir über meinen Vater und die Slytherins erzählt habe?...Vater hat sich fürchterlich aufgeregt, als ich mit Zabini in ein Zimmer gekommen bin...Nicht, dass er was ändern konnte, wie man sehen kann. Snape kann in solchen Dingen sehr stur sein. Aber was ich eigentlich damit sagen will. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was er tut, wenn er erfährt, dass ich Zabini auch noch verteidige?" 

„Deinen Vater möchte ich nicht haben." „So was kann man sich nicht aussuchen. Ich nehme mal, dass du auch lieber einen anderen Vater hättest." 

„Nein...weshalb? Was stimmt bei meinem Vater nicht?"„Na ja...er hat eine große Macke...er ist tot." 

„Lieber einen Toten als deinen."

„Was willst du eigentlich hier?" 

„Äh...ähm...ja...also...das ist...so...ich...und...du."Konnte dieser Junge nicht einmal vernünftig reden? „Warum setzt du dich nicht erstmals...Auf den Boden, denn in mein Bett lasse ich dich nicht!" 

„Nein! Im Sitzen kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren. Also, was ich eigentlich hier will...also...ich...du....Du weißt, was ich meine?" 

Nein, dieser Junge konnte gar nichts, noch nicht einmal reden! 

„Okay, nochmals...ich...und du...lange...Feindschaft...du...plötzlich...kapiert?"

So langsam dämmerte es Draco, was Harry ihm da sagen wollte. Aber würde sein tiefster Wunsch wirklich erfüllt? 

„Du versuchst mir gerade zu sagen, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast?" „Woher...woher weißt du das?" 

Nun, Junge, bei deinem Gesicht. Knallrot, das erübrigt jede weitere Antwort. Er hatte es tatsächlich gesagt. Also, eher gestottert, aber Harry Potter war in ihn verliebt! 

„Oh, mein Gott. Das ist echt so. Ich habe ja eigentlich nur geraten..." „Dafür aber ziemlich gut." „Nun...und was soll ich jetzt tun? Soll ich dich nun Crabbe und Goyle überlassen...Es Brown oder Patil erzählen...direkt an den Tagespropheten schreiben...Voldemort informieren, damit ich Köder spielen darf?" 

Schnell fiel er wieder in seine Rolle zurück. Er durfte keine Beziehung zu Potter haben, wenn ihm sein Leben irgendetwas bedeutete. Aber konnte er damit leben? Konnte er mit der Gewissheit leben, den Mann, den er liebte, und der ihn liebte, vor die Tür zu setzen? Nein, konnte er nicht, er musste! 

„Ich denke, das war es! Oder, Potter? Also kannst du ja wieder gehen", sagte Draco und wies auf die Türe. „Aber...ich dachte, dass du mich auch liebst...und da ich die Gefühle erwidere...na ja da dachte ich, dass..." 

„Wir ein Paar werden?" //Ja, verdammt, ich will!// 

„Oh Gott, Potter,"stöhnte Draco und ließ aufs Bett fallen, „Du kannst es einem wirklich schwer machen." „Warum schwer? Du hast doch damit angefangen. Du weißt doch noch. Diese kleine Warnung im Sommer." „Potter...ich hab's dir doch schon einmal gesagt. Ich liebe dich! ...Ja, das gebe ich auch zu, aber es wird sich nichts ändern."

„Weshalb? Weil es dein Daddy herausfinden könnte?", fragte Harry spöttelnd.  
  
„Ganz genau. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob dir das bewusst ist, aber ich würde das nächste Schuljahr nicht mehr überleben...wo nicht mal gesagt ist, dass die Slytherins mich nicht einfach killen würden." 

Alles nur Ausreden und Draco wusste es. Wenn er diesen Gryffindor nicht schnellstens loswürde, könnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. 

Ein Kuss von ihm und es wäre ihm egal, ob ihn sein Vater verhext oder tötet, wenn er nur mit Potter zusammen sein könnte. 

„Die Slytherins würden nichts unter Dumbledores Aufsicht wagen...du wärst dann halt nicht mehr der ungekrönte Prinz, sondern würdest wie der Rest des Quidditch- Teams nicht beachtet werden...Oh...und wenn es zu schlimm wird, mach es einfach so wie Blaise. Übernachte immer bei uns." 

Gute Argumente, wirklich, aber... verdammt, warum war das Leben so schwer? 

„Du bist süß,"seufzte Draco und streichelte zärtlich über Harrys Kopf. Diese Haare hatten es ihm echt angetan. 

„Also...versuchen wir's? Wir können es ja anfangs noch geheim halten, bis wir uns selbst daran gewöhnt haben..."

„Oder bis die Schule beendet ist." „Oder halt so lange. Also...was sagst du?" „Potter...sag es. Sag meinen vollen Namen und dass du mich liebst." Meine letzte Chance ihn loszuwerden! 

„Ich liebe dich, Draco Malfoy!" 


End file.
